Supernovas
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Aunque corto, Regulus tenía la seguridad de que ella y él tuvieron un amor bastante fuerte. Del tipo al que le bastan y sobran solo doce besos para contarlo en su totalidad, antes del amargo final. Doce besos, igual de brillantes que las estrellas. Estrellas que Hotaru contemplaba todas las noches. En sus memorias, al extender la mano y cerrar sus dedos.
1. Accidental

**Disclamer** : Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenece, es propiedad tanto de Shiori Teshigori como de Masami Kurumada. En tanto Sailor Moon, es una obra perteneciente a Naoko Takeuchi. Lo único mío es la trama de esta historia.

Escrito para el reto "#ICBESOS" de la página Imaginative Challenge de Facebook.

 **Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos.

 **Cronología:** Pre-LC / Pre-SM.

 _[_ _ **01**_ _:_ _ **A**_ _ccidental]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _areja:_ _ **R**_ _egulus de_ _ **L**_ _eo/_ _ **H**_ _otaru_ _ **T**_ _omoe]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _alabras:_ _ **1455**_ _]_

* * *

 **Accidental**

Todo había sido un accidente.

Realmente, él no era el tipo de muchacho que hiciera cosas como aquellas adrede. No entraba en sus planes de ninguna forma. Se _suponía_ -y vaya que hubo de repetir la palabra tanto a Yato como al resto de sus compañeros aprendices-que todo el asunto sería una simple jugarreta que sacaría a todos del aburrimiento, olvidando brevemente la fatiga de los interminables entrenamientos. Un instante de risas, donde los corazones de todos ellos sintieran una especie de traviesa satisfacción.

Ciertas semanas, antes de que el sol se ocultara tras las grandes montañas que rodeaban como escudo el Santuario de ojos ajenos a los de la gente de Rodorio. Un grupo de doncellas, encargadas tanto del comedor del recinto como de las tareas domesticas del lugar, el cuidado de los enfermos, heridos y la limpieza de los aposentos de la Diosa Athena. Desfilaba como flores envestidas en sus sencillos y blancos ropajes, recogiendo las prendas sucias o raídas de las filas (tanto soldados rasos normales, como santos y aprendices) para llevarlas a lavar al río abajo, en los límites del mismo.

Regulus no comprendía las razones del resto. Pero siempre que los signos de la semana esperada se presentaban. Absolutamente todos los hombres, con excepción de la Guardia Dorada-bueno, Manigoldo de hecho si esperaba con cierta ansia cuando las doncellas venían-se volvían locos.

Hasta Yato, por más que tratara de disimularlo. La cara de su único amigo se volvía igual de roja que las fresas del campo, tornándose su voz algo chillona. Siempre que la comitiva de doncellas compuestas por mujeres jóvenes, maduras o viejas era reconocible en la lejanía de las barracas. Yato se secaba el sudor rápidamente, al tiempo en que pasaba una mano temblorosa por sus cabellos húmedos por la transpiración. Para luego enviar la mejor de las sonrisas-que no le salían torcidas o extrañas-a las mujeres más jóvenes, en tanto murmuraba un rápido: "Gracias por su servicio".

Al león le resultaba una rareza ver a sus compañeros tan ensimismados, tan vulnerables y por sobre todas las cosas tan distraídos por un par de brazos paliduchos que no sabían lo que era agonizar bajo el calor del sol. Las amazonas mínimo sabían como dar un buen golpe y soportarlos. Sin olvidar que podían practicar combates mano a mano con ellas.

Así que… ¿qué tenía de interesantes en observarlas de lejos?

Era irritante. Usualmente, Regulus pasaría de largo aquella situación. No obstante, le molestaba aún más no saber que exactamente tenían de entretenido las doncellas.

— ¿Qué tanto le ven a esas mujeres?—preguntó un día, mientras todos estaban equipándose las hombreras en sus trajes de entrenamiento. Yato y el resto le dirigieron a Regulus una mirada indignada— ¿Qué?

—Regulus eres un idiota—siseo Yato. El castaño, pudo sentir entonces una llave en su cuello, Yato estaba estrangulándole— ¡No entiendo como eres portador de una armadura de Oro, con esa cabeza tan llena de aire que tienes!

Enojado con la peculiar acusación no dicha entre lineas, el joven león no demoro en liberarse del agarre de Yato. Enfrentando sus ojos azules con los oscuro del otro muchacho, adaptando ambos al mismo tiempo, una pose de combate.

—Te digo que no entiendo que le ven a las doncellas que vienen a buscar la ropa para el lavado—se explicó nuevamente. Con un tono de voz fuerte, bajo la creencia de que a lo mejor el no haber sido específico hubo de confundir con anterioridad a su compañero—No hacen nada más que lavar la ropa, remendarla y volverla a traer—señalo, en espera de que su argumento fuera validado por el resto de los presentes.

Pero cuando giró el rostro en busca de apoyo, lo que se encontró fue con la decepción palpable en los ojos y rasgos de los demás. Quienes, dirigiéndose miradas los unos a los otros, expresaban en voz baja lastima por su situación. Al tiempo en que remarcaban la inocencia de menor.

Este acto, a su vez, termino con la paciencia del intrépido mocoso.

— ¡Bien! ¡Si realmente son tan interesantes! ¡Demuéstrenlo!—desafío.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que Yato rodeo su hombro con uno de sus brazos y tenía una sonrisa sesgada bailando en sus labios.

De haber tenido más juicio, Regulus debería haber retrocedido entonces, aún cuando su terca personalidad que le impedía retirarse se lo hubiera gritado a sus instintos mil veces.

Finalmente, al terminar la sesión de combates de aquel día. Regulus, con Yato y el típico grupo del que formaba parte entre los aprendices. Se habrían escabullido de forma sigilosa por detrás de unas piedras lo bastante grandes para cubrir la mole de todos sus cuerpos juntos. Regulus asomó la cabeza por sobre la superficie rugosa y dura de la roca, para ver a un escenario que Yato describía como _encantador_.

En la distancia dándoles las espaldas se encontraba un grupo de doncellas, lavando ropa. Riendo, y de a ratos, tirándose agua las unas a las otras. Al menos la mayoria, solo una parecía concentrada en su tarea. Mientras sobre las demás recaía el regaño de las mayores que constituían el grupo.

—Son tan lindas.

—La de cabello rubio es una belleza.

—Niños ustedes. Miren bien la mujer de labios cereza. Esa _si es bonita_.

Regulus frunció el ceño.

¿Bonitas? ¿Labios cereza? ¿Ese era todo el misterio? ¿Eran lindas y ya…?

Soltando un bufido, Regulus se dio media vuelta, dejando a su espalda reposar en la superficie de la roca. Nada de esto tenía sentido, pero Regulus no quería volver solo al Santuario. Además, si lo pillaban solo tendría que confesar que escapo de los límites con ayuda, y él no podía mentir. No muy bien, por eso requería de Yato. Mismo quien en estos momentos estaba embelesado en ver a las muchachas. Una araña camino por su mano, era lo suficientemente grande para ser visible.

Y como una vela que se enciende con una chispa, tuvo una idea.

Llegó un momento en que la mayoría de las mujeres se retiró. Dejando a una única joven-que Regulus reconoció como la única de las chicas que se tomara enserio su trabajo-sola, al cuidado de las cestas de mimbre con las prendas ya limpias. Restregando por su lado, otra pendra de ropa más en las aguas del río.

La victima perfecta, la presa ideal.

Conteniendo la respiración, avanzó sin temor. Aún con los susurros audibles de Yato y el resto, aterrados de ser descubiertos. Fijo sus ojos, como el felino que representaba su cloth. Tenso los músculos de su cuerpo en espera, mientras se inclinaba. Posando la araña sobre el hombro de la hembra.

Fue instantáneo, ella salto al sentir las delgadas patas de la araña recorrer la piel de su hombro, en ascendencia hacia su cuello. Gritó, haciendo que a Regulus se le escapara una risa de triunfo.

Pero aquello no duro demasiado.

Ella, en desesperación se asió de la tela de su camisa. Tirando de él, cayendo ambos a orillas del río, mojándose tanto la ropa como los cabellos.

Sin embargo, aquello no importaba. Porque algo inesperado, que definitivamente Regulus no tenía en mente que pasara, sucedió: Sus labios, y los de ella se unieron. Conectados, carne sobre carne.

—"Suaves"—murmuró una voz en su mente, encantada con la palabra.

Suave, al igual que la piel que el notaba de un color lechoso, como la luna por las noches. Sus ojos azules grabaron de forma inconsciente en sus retinas las facciones agraciadas de su rostro, la sorpresa impresas en el mismo, y la luz en esos ojos de un oscuro color violeta. Así como por supuesto, quedo impreso el escarlata de sus mejillas que generaba un contraste peculiar, único, tranquilizador y gentil con la corta melena de cabellos negros. Que ahora parecía adornada de perlas en vez de con gotas de agua prístina.

Aunque, como era de suponer todo sueño debía romperse. Ella, como era de esperar, fue quien lo hizo.

Con una patada en su zona baja, que Regulus sintió hasta el alma. La joven se deslizado por debajo de su cuerpo, traspillando, cayendo sentada en la hierba.

—E-E-Eso dolió—se quejó él, llevando ambas manos a la zona más vulnerable que pudiera tener un hombre.

Los ojos violetas se ampliaron, gravemente ofendidos.

— ¡Idiota!—chilló. Levantándose de un salto, corriendo en dirección opuesta a donde él yacía tirado— ¡Ojala te mueras!—ladró, mirándole por sobre el hombro una última vez. Aumentando la velocidad de su carrera.

Regulus le siguió con la vista lo mejor que pudo, hasta que perdió todo rastro de su silueta en la lejanía. Un gemido nació de sus labios.

—Pero si tú fuiste la que me golpeo.

Era oficial, no volvería a subestimar a una mujer. A ninguna.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hace bastante que tenía ganas de escribir de esta pareja que nació en mi cabeza, tras ponerme a divagar mucho. Amo los crossovers. Esta historia tomaría lugar, como deje claro más arriba. Antes de la Guerra contra Hades, pero al mismo tiempo es anterior al tiempo en que Hotaru renace en la Tierra. Al menos, anterior a cuando todas las scouts renacen _juntas y despiertan_.

 **C** apítulos: **1** /12.


	2. Mejilla

**Disclamer** : Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenece, es propiedad tanto de Shiori Teshigori como de Masami Kurumada. En tanto Sailor Moon, es una obra perteneciente a Naoko Takeuchi. Lo único mío es la trama de esta historia.

Escrito para el reto "IC BESOS" de la página Imaginative Challenge de Facebook.

 **Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos.

 **Cronología:** Pre-LC / Pre-SM.

 _[_ _ **02**_ _:_ _ **M**_ _ejilla]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _areja:_ _ **R**_ _egulus de_ _ **L**_ _eo/_ _ **H**_ _otaru_ _ **T**_ _omoe]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _alabras:_ _ **1495**_ _]_

* * *

 **Mejilla**

Era gracioso pensar que aunque el Santuario fuera un recinto aislado del mundo, cuya ubicación era del conocimiento de unos pocos y privilegiados. Un secreto sellado, jamás dicho, pero sabido. De puertas para adentro, los rumores volaban como las palomas al despuntar el amanecer.

El accidente-penoso, desastroso-del cual el joven aprendiz aspirante a la armadura de Oro bajo el signo de Leo fue protagonista, se extendió como pólvora encendida. Misma que termino por explotar cuando la noticia llego a oídos de la Orden Dorada.

Y en manos del propio Manigoldo.

— ¡Vamos, deberíamos celebrarlo! ¿O no?—Regulus gruño por lo bajo al sentir el peso del cuerpo de Manigoldo sobre el suyo. El Santo de Cáncer solo rio fuerte, mientras le revolvía la cabellera—El cachorro ya es todo un hombre.

—Yo no le veo la gracia—replicó Dégel con su acostumbrada seriedad, entornando los ojos en dirección a su derecha—Kardia, no te rías.

— ¡Pero es que…!—tapándose la boca con la palma derecha, el escorpión trato de mitigar las convulsiones que sufría su cuerpo a causa de las carcajadas que salían de sus labios. La ira de Regulus no hizo más que ir en aumento. Siendo de esperar que Kardia lo notara, pasando a tomar entre sus dedos una de las mejillas del joven, tirando de esta—Ey, no pongas esa cara. No estamos hablando mal de _tu novia._

— ¡NO ES MI NOVIA!—bramó el castaño.

¡Todo era una completa pesadilla!

Tras aquel beso, como lo habia llamado Yato-quien de paso junto con el resto de sus compañeros estaban, ahora, ignorándole cual contagiado de una que otra peste, le explico.

Regulus no terminaba de entender la razón de su resentimiento. Los miembros de la orden de Plata y Bronce reían, ofreciéndole sus condolencias, mientras advertían de las jugarretas que podria recibir en futuro a causa de su buena suerte.

Pero eso no habia sido lo peor. No señor, ahora, cada vez que una doncella se acercaba a él; esta huía despavorida. Como si fuera a asesinarla o algo parecido.

Y por el lado de las amazonas. Dios, las amazonas del Santuario le habían dado caza por tres días. Las barracas nunca habían tenido tanta actividad en la noche. Regulus inicialmente se tomo sus intentos de asesinatos nocturnos como un juego. Sin embargo, la intensidad de los ataques llego a un punto en que él termino herido, y las barracas cedieron al peso de las contiendas. Desmoronándose cada madero como una pieza de un juego de domino. La reconstrucción de las mismas, recayó, como era obvio en él.

Entrenamientos perdidos, el odio y envidia general por parte de sus compañeros. Sin olvidar, como la guinda del pastel. La Junta Dorada, convocada especialmente para tratar este asunto.

El rostro decepcionado de Sísifo, obligo a Regulus a callar.

—Juró que no fue...

—Lo sé. Tal vez _no fue apropósito,_ Regulus—remarcó el arquero, suavizando el rigor de su mirada—No obstante no puedes negar que, primeramente, fue culpa tuya el producir las condiciones para que dicho accidente pasara.

—Sin mencionar que lo disfrutaste, _ummm_. Porque por lo que me contaron, te quedaste un buen rato sobre ella

— ¡Manigoldo!—ladró Shion, notablemente indignado por la falta de decoro de su compañero.

—Cálmate viejo. El chico es joven, sigue siendo humano. No hay nada de malo en ello.

— ¿Es este todo el problema?—Albafica quien habia llegado un poco tarde a la reunión, se veía notablemente confundido—Yo no deje mi puesto de guardián de mi templo para este tipo de asuntos.

—Cierto—agregó Manigoldo con un inusual aire de seriedad—Tu no vienes al caso. Nunca has besado a nadie—aseguró con una sonrisa maliciosa, que solo Kardia pareció corresponder con una risa.

Albafica rodó los ojos, exasperado. Dándose la media vuelta, mascullando un fugaz: Me retiro. Con el sonido metálico de su armadura en la lejanía con cada paso que daba.

—Lo que no entiendo—Asmita, quien permaneciera mudo como una cripta desde el comienzo de la reunión, habló con un notable interés en la voz— ¿Cuál es la razón de que una doncella de tantos problemas?—resultaba inconcebible que incluso las amazonas se inmiscuyeran en riendillas que no les eran pertinentes, al menos no personalmente.

—Hable con Teneo—Hasgard, quien al igual que Kardia y Manigoldo encontraba el aprieto del pobre muchacho algo hilarante—Aparentemente, la jovencita a la que Regulus _ataco_. Es muy buena amiga de la mayoria de las amazonas de por aquí. No habla mucho y…—haciendo uan pausa que generó suspenso en los corazones del resto, Hasgard cerró los ojos.

—Habla Hasgard—pidió Sísifo.

—Bueno, aparentemente es protegida del El Cid.

—Mierda—soltaron al unísono tanto el cangrejo como el escorpión.

Seguidamente, cada uno, poso una mano en la espalda del más joven de todos ellos. Dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de pena y tristeza.

—Mataré espectros en tu lugar. Cuando Hades despierte claro.

—Me hare cargo de que la procesión tenga mucho vino, y te pediré donaciones para tu pase por el Estigia.

—Ya córtenla—Dohko suspiró ante el pesimismo y la maldad de ese par. El pobre Regulus ahora estaba algo pálido—El Cid no matara a Regulus—afirmó con confianza, sonriéndole al muchacho—Si te disculpas, probablemente él entienda.

—Cierto—Sísifo secundo las palabras del Santo de Libra—El Cid es un buen hombre. Si te disculpas todo estará bien.

Súbitamente, las grandes puertas de piedra cerradas para impedir el paso a quien no tuviera audiencia con el Patriarca o la misma Athena se abrieron de par en par. Revelando al mencionado, en compañía de El Cid y de alguien que se escondía tras él.

Regulus abrió la quijada al reconocer el cabello oscuro, la piel blanca y esos ojos violetas.

— ¡TÚ! ¡Eres la chica del río!

La muchacha, la misma niña causante de aquel embrollo, reconociéndole igualmente. Le señalo con el dedo. Aún cuando el Santo de Capricornio, colocó su mano enguantada sobre la de ella, instándola a bajar el dedo.

—Es malo señalar, Hotaru.

— ¡Pero…!—tragándose su frustración. Hotaru se pegó mas al costado del caballero, escudándose con la capa del mismo.

— ¿Patriarca?—el caballero de Sagitario fijo los ojos en la figura de Sage, quien sin ningún tipo de apuro, subió los peldaños de la escalinata en dirección a su trono, tomando asiento. Al no recibir respuesta, Sísifo replanteo su duda— ¿Qué significa esto?

—La he traído para que se disculpen—aclaró—Independientemente de quien tuviera la culpa. Sus protegidos deberían tener mejor juicio para la edad que tienen Sísifo y Cid.

—Sí, Patriarca—reconocieron ambos.

—Aclarado esto. Ustedes dos—habló ahora, observando tanto al aprendiz de oro, como a la joven (aún refugiada bajo la capa de su protector) —Discúlpense.

—No quiero.

—Yo menos.

— ¿Y quiénes son ustedes para decidir? ¡Yo soy el Patriarca!—alegó Sage, alzando la voz. Provocando que tanto chico como chica, temblasen ante el estruendo de su regaño—Es una orden—concluyó. Suscitándose entonces un pesado silencio en todo el recinto.

De forma reluctante, para asombro y fastidio (como si él estuviera perdiendo en una competencia de la cual no estaba enterado) Hotaru dio un paso al frente. Traía el mismo vestido blanco y pulcro de la vez anterior. Uno frente al otro, Regulus se permitió estudiarla una vez más. Tenían casi la misma altura, ella era más baja que él solo por centímetros.

Los minutos pasaban. Al hacerlo, Regulus arqueo la ceja extrañado de que ella estuviera frunciendo el ceño, mirándole de mala gana.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Qué?

—Regulus—Sísifo susurró su nombre. Él vio por encima de su hombro—Tienes que disculparte primero. Es lo correcto—el chico iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero tuvo que cerrarla al ver el reproche en los ojos del mayor—Solo hazlo.

Volviéndose, una vez más. Regulus se aclaro la garganta. Rascándose la mejilla. Lo cierto es que recordar el beso ahora resultaba vergonzoso de cierta forma. Con ella adelante, mirándole con esos ojos violetas tan lindos.

—Siento haberte asustado con la araña. También me disculpo por haberte…besado. No quise hacerlo—murmuró con un tono de voz lo suficientemente audible en aquel silencio de ultratumba.

Ella le sonrió. Tal vez por el tono sincero de sus palabras o simplemente porque él estuviera disculpándose. A Regulus no le importo la razón, lo cierto es que su sonrisa era…sencilla y dulce. Ella, al igual que él, se aclaro la garganta.

—Lamento haberme asustado por la araña. Y tal vez, exagerar un poco las cosas cuando las amazonas me preguntaron que me paso—reveló ella con malicia en la mirada—Y bueno, _esto_ es para disculparme por haberte golpeado en _ese lugar_ al huir—aclaró.

Sin aviso, Regulus sintió el tiempo detenerse al sentir un agradable calor en la piel de su mejilla. Cuando ella se separo de él. Regulus sintió la garganta seca, y las manos sudorosas.

— ¡Espera! ¿Ella te pateo, _ahí_?—carajos, Kardia.

Ahora él y Manigoldo no iban a dejarlo en paz.

* * *

 **N/A:** Aunque muchos lo duden. Hotaru tiene una vena traviesa y hasta maliciosa en el manga. En el anime no se pudo apreciar mucho esta faceta suya, sino hasta el último capítulo donde se comporta como toda una niña al querer saber que tipo de deseo ha pedido Setsuna a las estrellas. Así que la veo muy capaz de hacer esto.

 **C** apítulos: **2** /12


	3. Robado

**Disclamer** : Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenece, es propiedad tanto de Shiori Teshigori como de Masami Kurumada. En tanto Sailor Moon, es una obra perteneciente a Naoko Takeuchi. Lo único mío es la trama de esta historia.

Escrito para el reto "IC BESOS" de la página Imaginative Challenge de Facebook.

 **Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos.

 **Cronología:** Pre-LC / Pre-SM.

 _[_ _ **03**_ _:_ _ **R**_ _obado]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _areja:_ _ **R**_ _egulus de_ _ **L**_ _eo/_ _ **H**_ _otaru_ _ **T**_ _omoe]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _alabras:_ _ **1495**_ _]_

* * *

 **Robado**

No estaba seguro del porque, pero tras el intercambio de disculpas entre Hotaru y él. Regulus tenía la tendencia a llevarse cualquiera de las manos al rostro-más concretamente a la mejilla que ella beso-reviviendo el momento en su cabeza una y otra vez.

¿Era extraño? ¿Por qué solo por las noches recordaba ese beso? ¿Cuál era la fuente de ese calorcillo fantasmal que bailaba en la piel de su cachete? ¿Ella lo habría sentido? ¿Hotaru percibió acaso el choque eléctrico, la explosión que desato?

Él estaba seguro de que no era exactamente como la reacción que se producía al despertar el cosmos, pero era una sensación bastante similar. Además de –para que negarlo-sumamente agradable.

Algunas semanas después, los días se volvieron tranquilos, solucionado el malentendido. Regulus se podía permitir el respirar: Yato volvió a hablarle-e incluso se espanto al tiempo en que el asombro se apodero de su ser. Al revelarle que Hotaru era protegida de El Cid-, y las amazonas ya no urdían intentos de asesinato en su contra, al creer el honor de la joven cercana a las guerreras, manchado o puesto en duda por sus inocentes acciones.

Misma joven que, irónicamente, ahora era su amiga.

Pese a las burlas de Kardia y Manigoldo, a la satisfacción teñida con ligera preocupación de Sísifo, el permiso tácito (pero en ocasiones, Regulus pensaba forzado) del El Cid. Bajo el visto bueno del Patriarca. Regulus tuvo la iniciativa de comenzar una amistad con la fémina.

En principio fue complicado. Hotaru era bastante precavida a su alrededor, ignorándole en la mayoria de las ocasiones-Shion le reñía especialmente por esto, bajo el argumento de que Regulus solo impedía a la muchacha seguir con sus tareas-, huyendo siempre que le veía. Sin embargo, si existía un rasgo que definiera al joven león, era precisamente su tenacidad.

Finalmente, justo cuando él creía sus esfuerzos inútiles. Ella mostro señales de esperar sus visitas en la Casa de Capricornio (donde ejercía la mayoria de sus labores). Jugando con él a las escondidas, saliendo a los terrenos de hierba y flores a echar una que otra carrera pese a que ella siempre perdía las mismas. Algo lógico, pues Regulus era más veloz que ninguno. Contándole acerca de ella misma: Era japonesa, no tenía padres y El Cid le recogió cuando fue a visitar la tumba de una vieja amiga. Acogiéndole-ella creía-por guardar un ligero parecido con la fallecida. **[1]**

Eso y su amor por las historias.

Regulus siempre se mantenía en silencio. Admirando secretamente el entusiasmo y la luz tanto suave como gentil que se encendía en sus ojos violetas. Relatándole historias japonesas, europeas e incluso griegas. Mitos, cuentos y leyendas, de las cuales Regulus nunca vio caso aprenderse. Hotaru amaba dar rienda suelta a su labia contándole dichas historias. Era especialmente entretenido cuando agregaba efectos de sonido (silbidos, chillidos, voces graves, risas maquiavélicas), gesticulando con los brazos. Regulus reía, quedándose en suspenso cuando ella interrumpía sus narraciones al ver el sol ocultarse, teniendo que separarse.

Era a partir de ahí cuando en su pecho se instalaba una peculiar sensación de soledad. No del tipo que sintió al morir su padre y quedar huérfano. Sino, más bien, como una añoranza por estar junto a ella, escuchar su voz. Tal vez se debiera porque, para empezar, Regulus no tenía muchas amistades. Si, era amistoso con todo el mundo. Aunque solo un par de personas eran realmente capaces de sacar a relucir su buen ánimo, y seguirle el ritmo en este.

Hotaru era una de esas personas.

Por ello, no entendía que problema tenía en su cabeza, que no cesaba de reproducir aquel beso inocente, un beso –que él se tomaba la molestia de remarcarse, _de disculpa_ -tan común que en comparación con los extenuantes y duros entrenamientos para volverse un digno caballero al servicio de Athena, tuviera que haber sido arrastrado al olvido. En lo más recóndito de su memoria, no en la superficie de la misma. Atosigándole cada día.

Trato de buscar consejo en su único tutor, su tío Sísifo. Fallando estrepitosamente, siquiera, en dar con él. Sísifo era uno de los caballeros con más trabajo a quién enviaban fuera a completar gran cantidad de misiones. Apenas tenía tiempo para hablar con él.

Y definitivamente no iba a pedir consejo al resto de los Santos de la Orden. Ya mucho molestaban las bromas de Kardia y Manigoldo, como para darles más material. La sola idea de explicarle su problema al Cid le aterraba. Aunque callado, el hombre imponía con su aire solemne. Sin obviar que muy seguramente no le agradaría que Regulus estuviera pensando mucho en aquel beso de disculpa, tan espontaneo e innecesario que Hotaru le dio.

— ¡Regulus!

Dando un descanso a sus reflexiones. Regulus levanto la vista, para recibir un golpe con un pan en la frente, a manos de Hotaru. Las puntas de sus labios estaban alzadas, en una sonrisa de triunfo en tanto los espejos violetas de sus ojos destilaban orgullo. Mientras que en la otra mano sostenía una pequeña cesta de mimbre.

— ¡Comida!—celebró él al percibir el aroma del queso y la miel. Sus tripas rugieron.

—Como se nota que te falta pulir tus modales. Siquiera saluda—que quejo ella, posando la cesta en el pasto, tirando sin aviso de su oreja.

— ¡Au! ¡Hola!

Suavizando su mirada, ella le soltó. Tomando asiento en la hierba, al lado de la roca donde Regulus estaba. Tarareando una canción, rompió la hogaza de pan en dos mitades. Tendiendo una a Regulus. Él la tomo, observando por el rabillo del ojo como de la cesta, Hotaru retiraba pequeños frascos con miel y una hogaza de queso, junto con dos cuchillos.

— ¿Fuiste al mercado?—preguntó con curiosidad. Era complicado traer cosas como miel al Santuario.

—No, el Señor Degel me regalo un poco. La trajo de su última misión.

—Oh—súbitamente irritado por aquella información, mordió su trozo de pan. Empezando a masticar. Volviendo a hablar segundos después—Últimamente se cruzan mucho.

Lo cierto, es que la felicidad de Hotaru por las historias era contagiosa. Regulus en ocasiones se arrepentía de haberles comentado al resto sobre el mismo. Especialmente porque Dégel, quien era conocido por amar la literatura, encantado por el entusiasmo de la jovencita le diera pase libre a su templo para ir a visitarle. Compartiendo historias, prestándole libros e incluso transmitiéndole historias de su propio pueblo.

—Vamos, no pongas esa cara—rio ella. Golpeándole en uno de sus costados, en un intento vano por empujarle de la roca— ¡Hoy tengo una nueva historia para ti!

— ¿Enserio?

— ¡Si, el Señor Degél me la conto el otro día! ¡Es muy bonita!

Regulus apretó los labios. Era un enigma que parte de la historia Hotaru consideraba "bonita". Ella amaba las escenas de muerte y guerra en la Ilíada.

—Es la historia de Selene y Endimión.

— ¿Selene?

—Selene, la diosa Luna, anterior a Artemisa. Recorría un día el mundo en su carruaje celeste. Cuando vio dormido a un pastor, nieto de Zeus llamado Endimión. Cautivada por su belleza, Selene iba noche tras noche a ver a Endimión. Hasta que un día, tuvo valor y acercándose beso sus labios, despertando al mismo tiempo Endimión de su sueño al sentirla. Resulta que, sin que ella lo supiera, Endimión siempre le habia amado. Cuando él se lo revelo a ella. Selene fue hasta el Olimpo y rogo a Zeus que le concediera un deseo a su amado. Este le pidió la juventud eterna y que a su vez le hiciera prisionero de un profundo sueño del cual solo despertaría con los besos de Selene—relató Hotaru, soltando un suspiro soñador. Con las mejillas suavemente coloreadas.

— ¿Y eso es todo?—cuestiono Regulus, cortando un pedazo de queso, que coloco entre dos piezas de su hogaza de pan—Si me lo preguntas, es una historia algo perturbador.

— ¿Perturbador?—Hotaru salió de su ensoñación, viéndole como si hubiera proferido una mala palabra— ¿Acaso no tienes una pizca de romance en tu cuerpo?

— ¿Qué tiene de romántico besar a alguien mientras duerme?

Soltando una risita seca. Hotaru se tendió en la alfombra verde del campo.

—Olvídalo.

— ¿Acaso a ti si te gustaría un beso así?—inquirió incrédulo.

—Tal vez—admitió ella, con una timidez que a Regulus le supo como una patada al estomago.

La idea de alguien más besándola no le agrado para nada. Ni un ápice. Un ovillo de emociones confusas, enredadas, se instaló en su estómago. Llevándose unos cuantos dedos a la mejilla-la mejilla que ella beso-se dio cuenta de algo.

No quería que alguien más sintiera ese calor, el calor de sus labios. Ella era su amiga.

Sin aviso, ni advertencias. Regulus se deslizo de la roca, dejando caer la hogaza de pan, el trozo de queso. Dudando al ver la alarma de ella por su cercanía. Pero, igualmente, decidido a cumplir con su objetivo. Acerco su rostro, robándole un beso, no en los labios sino en la nariz.

Al igual que Selene con Endimión (o casi).

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Ajaja! Me gusta pensar que Regulus no es lo bastante osado para robar un beso en los labios. Él tiene suficiente buena memoria como para saber que los besos en los labios fueron los que le metieron en problemas con Hotaru en primer lugar. Ahora, él sigue creyendo que es su amiga. Y a todo amigo se le puede besar si no es en la boca.

A tu pareja también, pero Regis no sabe de eso aún.

 **[1]:** Referencia al Gaiden de El Cid. Más concretamente al personaje de Mine. Puse su nacionalidad como _japonesa_. Porque tanto su diseño, como el hecho de que su arma es una katana, y el kimono que viste apuntan a que ella nació y se crio ahí. Que en wiki coloquen su nacionalidad como _española_ puede deberse al hecho de que ella estuvo presente en la infancia y adolescencia de El Cid. Pero esto no nos asegura si fue desde el primer momento. Puesto que como Mine era una mujer con la ambición de forjar una poderosa espada, es posible que cruzara el océano o las fronteras de su país en busca de cumplir su meta. Ya que el arte de forjar espadas, en Japón, era algo prohibido para las mujeres. O puede que incluso, el Cid fuera a entrenarse a Japón. Cualquiera de las dos opciones pueden considerarse validas.

 **C** apítulos: **3** /12.


	4. Primero

**Disclamer** : Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenece, es propiedad tanto de Shiori Teshigori como de Masami Kurumada. En tanto Sailor Moon, es una obra perteneciente a Naoko Takeuchi. Lo único mío es la trama de esta historia.

Escrito para el reto "IC BESOS" de la página Imaginative Challenge de Facebook.

 **Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos.

 **Cronología:** Pre-LC / Pre-SM.

 _[_ _ **04**_ _:_ _ **P**_ _rimero]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _areja:_ _ **R**_ _egulus de_ _ **L**_ _eo/_ _ **H**_ _otaru_ _ **T**_ _omoe]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _alabras:_ _ **1474**_ _]_

* * *

 **Primero**

—Dime Hotaru, ¿alguna vez alguien te ha besado?

Hotaru detuvo el balance de la larga vara de madera que sostenía con ambas manos, por sobre su cabeza. Misma que anteriormente habría hecho girar entre sus palmas, para dirigirle una mirada incrédula a Giselle de Conejo.

Desde su llegada y periodo de adaptación al Santuario, cuando aquel extraño hombre se apareció ante ella en medio de aquel cementerio olvidado en las afueras de su aldea. Hotaru creía que al estar rodeada de guerreros y soldados era preciso aprender una o dos cosas. El señor Cid y sus discípulos –quienes le trataban como una especie de hermana menor-no podían estar todo el tiempo cuidándola.

Sin olvidar que, según pudieron captar sus oídos, una guerra se aproximaba con pasos lentos a ellos. Nadie sabía cuándo o como sucedería, pero ella no deseaba ser una molestia para sus protectores.

Fue por este motivo que, motivada en vista a la aparente buena relación que forjo con sus esfuerzos y trabajo duro en los campos de entrenamiento de las amazonas como sanadora y recadera. Averiguo cual de todas ellas sería la más dispuesta a enseñarle una o dos cosas. La elegida, había sido Giselle. Unos años mayor que ella, pero sin llegar a la veintena. Optimista, amistosa y algo soñadora (actitud que el resto de sus hermanas reprobaban).

Hotaru comenzaba a entenderlas.

—No se supone que me preguntes eso—con un fuerte golpe, Hotaru situó la larga vara a su lado. Observando a Giselle con una ceja arqueada— ¿No que las Amazonas tienen un juramento de castidad?—El Cid se encargo de explicarle los pormenores, las reglas y tradiciones del Santuario antes de llevarla. Hotaru daba gracias de tener buena memoria.

Giselle gimió, claramente fastidiada.

— ¡No tú también! ¡Vamos Hotaru, debes admitir que aún cuando este en eterno celibato tengo derecho a soñar!—como si quisiera agregar un efecto más dramático. Giselle se paró del suelo, dejándose caer para después rodear el pequeño cuerpo de la niña con sus brazos—Soy joven, soy fuerte, linda. Casi como una Musa—gimoteo cual niña. Hotaru gruño entre dientes al sentir la frialdad del metal de su máscara—Además. No es que se nos este vetado el llevar una vida normal…Solo que en el caso de las amazonas es un tema un tanto diferente—aclaró, separándose de la muchacha, para después poner los brazos en jarras.

— ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

— ¡No eres amazona, así que es perfectamente justo que pueda hablar contigo de esto!

—En otras palabras…

—Estoy aburrida.

Deslizando ambas manos a una distancia considerable, cada una en un extremo de la vara. Hotaru giró sobre sus talones, dibujando un arco en el aire. Con sus ojos cerrados, permitió que los sonidos de su entorno vibraran en sus oídos, mientras daba un paso al frente, impulsando la vara al frente, cual si fuera una lanza dispuesta a clavarse en el pecho del enemigo.

¡Crack!

Asustada, Hotaru abrió y cerró la boca. Sintiendo la sangre abandonar su cuerpo, tornándose su piel ligeramente azul. Habia roto una maceta.

— ¡L-L-Lo siento!—arrojando la vara de madera a un lado comenzó a apartar los trozos de cerámica. Para sostener la planta, resguardada por una gran cantidad de tierra fértil que protegía las raíces. ¿Dónde había una maceta de repuesto, o un florero?— ¡Lo arreglare enseguida!—prometió.

—Descuida—Giselle sonrió al ver el pánico en el rostro de la pequeña. Usualmente era muy callada, pero la amazona adoraba verla en apuros. Pensativa, observo el resplandor que la morena emanaba, misma luz que bañaba la flor en sus manos, manteniéndola viva— ¿Realmente consideras no tener lo que se necesita para una amazona, Hotaru?

Para nadie, ni siquiera para el propio Patriarca había pasado desapercibido el inusual poder durmiente en la joven. Tal vez, esa habia sido la verdadera razón de que el Cid le acogiera.

Hotaru reflexionó lo dicho por Giselle. No era la primera vez que le hacían ese tipo de preguntas. El Cid dijo que había, sin duda, algo en ella. Un poder similar, aunque diferente. Que si quería, podía luchar por Athena. Él la entrenaría.

Pese a todo ella…

— _No es mi batalla_ —Giselle enmudeció al oír la seriedad en su voz. Ampliando los ojos al ver el rostro de Hotaru cubierto por un extraño aire. Un aire de solemnidad, calidez y sabiduría—No puedo servir a la Diosa. No sé…—fijando la vista en la flor acobijada por sus manos. Notó entonces el blanco de los pétalos—Solo siento que _estoy esperando_ —al ver que su amiga quería agregar algo, Hotaru decidió explicarse—Hay alguien ahí afuera, que no es Athena. Una princesa que aparece en mis sueños.

— ¿En tus sueños?

—Sí, es una princesa bañada por la luz de la Luna. Cuyo rostro no puedo ver.

— ¿Acaso tu la besas?—ante la estupefacción en los ojos violetas, Giselle alzo las manos— ¡Digo, es que hablas de esa princesa como si la quisieras!

Frunciendo el ceño, Hotaru termino por dejar la flor cerca de la entrada de la choza de Giselle. La guerrera rio al percatarse de que el cambio de conversación no fue lo mejor, la chiquilla estaba molesta por volver al inicio de su conversación.

Hotaru no entendía a Giselle y a las doncellas-porque sí, el resto también hablaba de ese tipo de cosas: besos, hombres, citas. Era enigmático y le producía curiosidad de vez en vez, pero no le interesaba para nada.

— ¿Qué importancia tienen los besos?

— ¡Oh, mucha!—animada porque la chica no le ofreciera una mirada fría. Giselle aplaudió, dispuesta a seguir con la conversación—Más si es el primero. Es el más importante.

— ¿Enserio?

Bien, Giselle se felicito, Hotaru se oía interesada.

—Oh, claro— suspiro soñador—Es el beso más inocente, el más puro. Una autentica prueba de amor. Simboliza que la mujer y el hombre poseen sentimientos mutuos el uno por el otro. Antes de venir al Santuario, mi abuela solía decirme que aquellas personas que se besan sin amor terminan malditas.

— ¡Que horrible!—Giselle asintió—Ya es muy tarde. Debo ir al río con las demás—súbitamente débil, la amazona se recargo contra la puerta de su casa. ¿Acaso esta niña no le habia oído?—¡Adiós, Giselle¡—se despidió la cría.

Sin duda, Hotaru era una muchachita peculiar.

* * *

No estaba segura de porque, pero su primera reacción asustarse. Una araña trepo de la nada por su hombro, y ella solo pensó en agarrarse de algo. Después, experimento pavor al ver que de lo que se habia sostenido, era otra persona.

La cosa no mejoro cuando se dio cuenta que era un chico, y que estaba viéndola. Con unos bellos ojos azules, dotados con un aire felino que le recordó a los de un gato.

—" _¿Por qué un gato?"—_ se preguntó, sintiendo un ligero dolor en la cabeza, en la frente _—"¿He visto gatos antes…?"—_ cuestiono.

Pero eso no fue todo, cuando trato de hablar, de pedir que él se levantara de su persona lo noto. Su boca y la de él estaban unidas. Emanando calor, compartiéndolo. Hotaru se volvió consiente entonces de lo que hacían era besarse. Él, un completo desconocido, besándola a ella. Sus mejillas se encendieron, no solo por la situación. Sino por la pena, porque de alguna forma el vestido blanco, empapado se le adhirió al cuerpo, permitiéndole percatarse del peso de él, del contorno de sus músculos

 _Las personas que se besan sin amor terminan malditas_

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo húmedo. Experimentando un terror que la obligo a librarse del muchacho. Recordando las lecciones de defensa personal impartidas por Giselle, Hotaru ubicó la entrepierna en menos de un segundo, pateándola. Él se aparto entonces, lo suficiente para que ella se deslizara de debajo de él. Observándole sufrir por el dolor de su ataque.

En circunstancias normales, se hubiera sentido orgullosa. Llevándose un dedo a los labios, tirito. Estaba maldita, su primer beso no fue por amor. ¡Ni siquiera conocía a este chico!

— ¡E-E-Eso dolió!

Hotaru amplio los ojos, furibunda.

¿Qué le dolió el golpe? ¡Él se había apropiado de su primer beso! ¡Una prueba de amor que no debía darse a cualquiera! ¡El colmo es que ahora estaban malditos, los dos!

— ¡Idiota!—chilló, levantándose y echando a correr. ¡Dios que vergüenza! ¿Cómo podría mirar al señor Cid ahora? ¡Y a Giselle! ¡Su madre debería estar llorando en el más allá al ver esta situación! ¡Ahora no podría casarse! **[1]**. Y lo más indignante, era el calor y picor que sentía en la boca. La agradable sensación y el sentimiento de ligereza, de paz que supo producto de aquel beso no deseado. ¡Estaba maldita sin duda!— ¡Ojala te mueras!—bramó, descargando toda su ira por medio de su voz, mirando por sobre su hombro una última vez al bastardo.

¡No quería volver a verlo, nunca!

* * *

 **N/A** : Bueno, lo cierto es que tuve la tentación de explicar un poco más de Hotaru en el universo de esta historia. Aún cuando no ha despertado como Saturn, inconscientemente quería mostrar a los lectores que ella, de alguna manera, sabe de su rol.

También quería que ustedes lectores, vieran las cosas del primer capítulo un poco desde su punto de vista. Y si, Giselle de Conejo es un desmadre. Pero quería hacer una referencia de Sailor Moon (ya que el nombre original de Serena es Usagi y significa "conejo"). Por si les interesa, la cree basándome en Serena, Mina y Rei.

Y antes de que lo duden. Si la constelación de Conejo existe.

 **[1]:** En los tiempos de antigüedad de Japón, y aún hoy en día esta la costumbre de que solo se puede besar al marido o prometido. Besar a otro hombre, en especial si no existe ningún tipo de relación es lo mismo que manchar el honor propio (para una mujer). Razón por la cual muchas matronas o mujeres casadas de la época, consideraban a una chica ya besada, tocada no virginal-sin su estado primal de pureza en todos los aspectos-como una cualquiera. Alejando a sus hijos de la misma. Por ende, esta mujer nunca contraía matrimonio.

 **C** apítulos: **4** /12


	5. Comisura

**Disclamer** : Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenece, es propiedad tanto de Shiori Teshigori como de Masami Kurumada. En tanto Sailor Moon, es una obra perteneciente a Naoko Takeuchi. Lo único mío es la trama de esta historia.

Escrito para el reto "IC BESOS" de la página Imaginative Challenge de Facebook.

 **Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos.

 **Cronología:** Pre-LC / Pre-SM.

 _[_ _ **05**_ _:_ _ **C**_ _omisura]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _areja:_ _ **R**_ _egulus de_ _ **L**_ _eo/_ _ **H**_ _otaru_ _ **T**_ _omoe]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _alabras:_ _ **1468**_ _]_

* * *

 **Comisura**

Hotaru era una cobarde. No importaba la confianza con que diera siempre un paso al frente. O la calma con la cual recibía un sinfín de insinuaciones, que el maestro Cid siempre rogaba le comunicase-para que él se hiciera cargo de quien las hubiera proferido-; o la determinación con que cumplía las tareas que le encomendaban.

No habia hablado con Regulus desde ese día.

Aquella tarde las cosas no terminaron como hubiera deseado. Ella se levantó, claramente perturbando a su amigo. Pues la mirada en sus ojos azules sin duda era de tristeza. No recordó sonreír, ni decirle adiós. Solo correr lejos de él, haciendo oídos sordos a sus disculpas.

Regulus se habia presentado en la Casa de Capricornio los días posteriores, por una semana. Siempre al finalizar sus entrenamientos. A veces, ella sabía porque podía verlo desde los pilares, hasta altas horas de la noche. Al menos hasta que El Cid le pedía que se retirara.

Hotaru sentía alivio, pero a su vez un hondo, desgarrador dolor en su corazón. Cuando él parecía querer replicar, notando entonces el contorno de su figura tras los pilares interiores del templo. Uniéndose sus miradas por un instante. Hotaru siempre desviaba los ojos.

—" _No me veas"—_ se repetía una y otra vez. Volviendo a respirar con normalidad solo cuando él finalmente se rendía, retirándose.

No ayudaba que el Santo de Capricornio siempre le pillara espiando.

— ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes otra vez?

Ella temblaba. Porque cuando el español le preguntaba sobre ello, ella inevitablemente recordar el beso en su nariz. El nudo en su estomago, rebotando en su interior al rememorar la cercanía de su amigo, su respiración, el azul de sus ojos.

No fue nada como el beso accidental que compartió-el primer beso de ella-o el beso de disculpas que le concedió al oír sinceridad en sus palabras cuando los reunieron para hacer las paces. Fue algo que nació de Regulus. Regulus, el aprendiz más inocente del Santuario. Quien siempre parecía tener la cabeza más puesta en las nubes, en la Luna, que a su alrededor-claro que esto en apariencia, lo cierto es que Regulus era bastante observador-, el chico de sonrisa despreocupada y aura brillante. Su primer amigo varón, dicho sea de paso.

—Hotaru.

—No sucedió nada. Enserio, tal vez solo venia a jugar—mintió. Huyendo como era su costumbre.

Una vez en su cuarto. Hotaru hundió el rostro en la almohada de su catre. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero si lo hacía, definitivamente el caballero de oro tomaría medidas. Comunicándole al Santo de Sagitario de las continuas e infructíferas visitas de su sobrino para con ella. Lo que Hotaru menos quería era hacer el problema más grande de lo que ya era.

Claro, más fácil era decirlo que hacerlo.

Acariciando la punta de su nariz. Hotaru se sentó al borde de su cama. El calor y la dulzura de Regulus estaban impresos en su piel. No era sencillo hacerse a la idea de que posiblemente el beso que le dio fuera otra de sus bromas. Dolía pensar que él pudiera saber lo que sucedia en su corazón, divirtiéndose a expensas de su pena. No con maldad, sino con esa inocencia que lastima. Regulus y ella no llegaban a ser adolescentes todavía, estaban cerca, pero no lo eran. Sus cuerpos, poco a poco mostraban los signos del cambio.

Por ello, Hotaru tenía dificultad para recordar constantemente que la paz, y el palpitar acelerado de su corazón cuando Regulus le sonreía no era otra cosa que un conjunto de hormonas enloquecidas, como ilustraban los libros que el señor Dégel le prestaba. Sus sentimientos no eran reales. No podían serlo.

De un momento a otro, su cuerpo se paralizo. Por el rabillo del ojo notó una sombra moverse en la esquina del cuarto. La luz de la luna, que entraba por la ventana apenas iluminaba una parte de la habitación. Calmándose, y sin ser muy obvia, se inclino en dirección al colchón, como si fuera a dormirse. Para luego tomar entre sus manos la vara de madera con la que solía practicar. Tranquilizando su respiración, giró el cuerpo, en el instante en que registro movimiento a su derecha. No obstante su vara habia sido detenida. Ella, sin tiempo para asombrarse, elevo la pierna en dirección al pecho. Consiguiendo enviar unos centímetros atrás al intruso. Notando la apertura en su postura, tiró de la vara, elevándola por sobre su cabeza. Dispuesta a atacar.

Fue, en ese preciso momento en que se dio cuenta. Unos ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos.

— ¿Regulus?

El intruso no respondio inmediatamente, pero se acerco. La luz del astro lunar baño los cabellos castaños. E inmediatamente, Hotaru supo que era él.

—Hola…—habló el muchacho, visiblemente incomodo con una mano en el pecho— ¿Enserio te negaste a ser amazona?—preguntó con una sonrisa teñida de ligera decepción—Fuerza tienes.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Y a estas horas!—siseó, tomándolo el brazo. Instándolo a sentarse en la cama—Si el señor Cid te descubre, _en mi cuarto_ —remarco, dándole una palmada en la frente—nos meterás en problemas. A los dos.

Regulus se rio bajito, como si el que ella le hubiera cortado el aire de los pulmones por un momento no fuera problema alguno. Para después quedarse callado, ahora con una sonrisa a la mar, forzada.

— ¿Sigues enojada conmigo?—al oírle, ella se puso tiesa. Concentrada en examinar su pecho. Él lo interpreto como un permiso para seguir—Si es por lo del beso en tu nariz. Lo siento.

—No lo sientas—murmuró ella, para inmediatamente apartarse de él. Sentándose a su lado—Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer—pidió, armándose con el suficiente valor para verle de frente— ¡No es educado besar a una chica sin su permiso!—reto. Optando por estar molesta. Si estaba molesta con él era más fácil.

—Tú empezaste.

Incrédula por lo dicho por el muchacho, sin un pensamiento dedicado a controlarse, lo tomo de los hombros. Apretando los mismos con sus dedos.

— ¡¿Qué lo empecé?!—si el santo dueño de la Casa les descubría. A Hotaru ya no le importaba.

—Sí—respondio Regulus, tomándole de las muñecas. Con el ceño fruncido—Tú fuiste la que dijo que no te importaría si alguien te besaba así.

— ¡Yo me refería a…!

—Tuve miedo—la morena pestaño, presa de la confusión. No solo por la afirmación, sino porque la cara de Regulus no era la usual: radiante, llena de energía y entusiasmo. Sino triste, desolado—Cuando tú te enojas conmigo, suele ser divertido. Pero ese día… ¿acaso te lastime?—cuestiono.

En inicio, Hotaru tuvo deseos de correr. No estaba lista para enfrentarlo, para enfrentar aquella realidad aterradora. Porque efectivamente, si le habia lastimado ese beso. Le torturaba creer que a lo mejor la inocencia del mismo quedaba solo en eso y no en algo más profundo y personal. La sensación de traicionar su amistad era más pesada que la de quererlo. Aún así, al ver su rostro herido. La luz de su sonrisa apagada, se dio cuenta que no podía seguir con esto. Su cobardía ya hecho suficiente daño a los dos.

Le dieron ganas de reírse cuando Regulus dio un respingo, al sentir las manos de ella acobijar sus mejillas, al igual que la forma en que el trato de formular las silabas de su nombre. Justo cuando ella se acerco, con los ojos entreabiertos, fijos en los de él. Besando, la comisura de sus labios. Procurando que se viera más como un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando se separo de él. Se avergonzó al caer en cuenta que su intento por ser discreta fracaso. Regulus se habia llevado un dedo a la esquina, al filo de la unión de sus labios. Sonriendo entonces, casi como si hubiera logrado una aplastante victoria en sus combates de entrenamiento. Hotaru decidió contemplar la luna desde donde estaba sentada, Regulus froto su mejilla con la de ella.

— ¿Significa esto que estamos a mano?—susurró en su oído, haciéndola temblar. El calor de sus mejillas aumento.

—Sí, si quieres.

El león río, contento, pero sin abrir realmente la boca. Una risilla privada. Contemplando el rostro ruborizado de la muchacha. Se inclinó en su dirección con los ojos fijos en la esquina de sus labios, besándole tal como ella habia echo.

— ¡Regulus…!—chilló apenada.

—Lo siento. No sentía que estuviéramos totalmente a mano—agregó, con una satisfacción inusual por verla en ese estado.

— ¡Fuera de mi cuarto! ¿Qué harás si el señor Cid despierta?

—Acerca de eso…—él se rascó el cuello—Creo que El Cid ya sabe que estoy aquí.

— ¿Qué…?

—Es que acabo de notar que subió su cosmos. Sabe que estoy aquí.

Hotaru se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Dormirás en el piso—sentenció, pegándole con su almohada.

Al menos, volvían a estar bien.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Creo que como pudieron darse cuenta, este OS es continuación del Capítulo 3. Doy gracias a mi cabeza que puede sacar OS tan rápido, este reto dura hasta el 7. Y solo tengo pocos días-sumado a que me dieron un parcial para el 6-para completar la mini tabla de temas respecto a este reto.

Mañana tratare de subir más capítulos.

¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias a **Lady Rose Moon** , por agregar la historia a favoritos!

 **C** apítulos: **5** /12


	6. Cuello

**Disclamer** : Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenece, es propiedad tanto de Shiori Teshigori como de Masami Kurumada. En tanto Sailor Moon, es una obra perteneciente a Naoko Takeuchi. Lo único mío es la trama de esta historia.

Escrito para el reto "IC BESOS" de la página Imaginative Challenge de Facebook.

 **Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos.

 **Cronología:** Pre-LC / Pre-SM.

 _[_ _ **06**_ _:_ _ **C**_ _uello]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _areja:_ _ **R**_ _egulus de_ _ **L**_ _eo/_ _ **H**_ _otaru_ _ **T**_ _omoe]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _alabras:_ _ **1498**_ _]_

* * *

 **Cuello**

Sus ojos no podían desprenderse de la visión del delgado hilo de sangre roja que manaba del corte en aquel cuello blanco.

— ¿Segura que no vas a desinfectarlo?—trago, usualmente un poco de sangre no le molestaba pero esto era totalmente diferente.

Era Hotaru la que sangraba.

—Solo me raspe con una rama, Regulus—ella le examino de arriba abajo, ignorando su pregunta. Tratando de ajustar aquel condenado pañuelo blanco que le obligo a ponerse. Posando un dedo en sus labios, con gesto pensativo—Definitivamente no te va.

—Entonces sácamelo, lo cierto es que pica—tirando de la tela del pañuelo, Regulus se lo quito. Nunca le habia gustado la textura de la seda. Aún si era un regalo de parte del tío Sísifo—No entiendo porque tengo que usar esto si voy a tener puesta la armadura.

—Es tu ceremonia de envestidura—le recordó ella. Tomando un cepillo de la mesada del cuarto. Alzándose unos centímetros por sobre él, cepillándole los cabellos sueltos de su rebelde melena— _Tienes que verte respetable_ —afirmó, con ese tono de broma que él sabía usaba cuando encontraba divertido su tormento.

Torciendo los labios, Regulus desvió la mirada. Sintiendo los tirones del cepillo, soportando la bestialidad con que Hotaru tiraba del mismo al verse en combate con un nudo. No era su culpa tener el pelo ondulado con algún que otro rizo, así como tampoco tenía la culpa de que existiera algo como una ceremonia de envestidura.

La ceremonia en sí, era un ritual de bienvenida a la Orden Dorada. Como uno de los portadores de una de las doce armaduras de más alto rango, Regulus debía llevar a cabo una serie de pequeños rituales. Siendo la cúspide del estos una audiencia ante Athena. La primera vez que conocería a la Diosa en persona. En principio estaba entusiasmado, pero dicho entusiasmo se fue cuando Sísifo le comunicó que no era una ocasión común, y por tanto debería entrenarse.

Por entrenarse, él se refería a hablar correctamente y con respecto. Algo que ciertamente ofendió al león, pues ya era bastante respetuoso. También algo sobre la postura al caminar. ¿Cuál era la importancia de eso? ¡El caminaba derecho!

Lo único que le alegró de todo el asunto fue que la encargada de instruirle no era otra más que Hotaru. Desde que el entrenamiento para volverse santo se intensifico, llegada la etapa final del mismo. Los encuentros entre ellos habían sido muy esporádicos. Se saludaban, se despedían, hablaban unos minutos. Pero eso era todo, ya no jugaban en el campo, él no era capaz de oír sus historias, tampoco almorzaban juntos, ni reían.

Regulus la extrañaba, un poco. El tiempo volaba cuando lo pasaba a su lado.

Además, tras volverse un caballero de manera oficial, él saldría a misiones fuera del recinto. Los espectros, él sabía, se aparecían antes de tiempo generando problemas. Lo que representaba señales de la resurrección de Hades. La inminente Guerra Santa.

Él estaba determinado a cumplir su objetivo: vengar a su padre. Pese a todo, no podía evitar preocuparse. Las guerras solo traían destrucción y existían altas probabilidades de que civiles se vieran involucrados. Las lecciones de historia con su tío le habían dejado algo en claro: Hades siempre, de alguna manera-o los enemigos de Athena en general-atacaban el Santuario al ser la base de operaciones y el hogar de la Diosa.

Tratando de alejar su mente de aquel panorama, Regulus optó distraerse con algo. Hotaru ahora rebuscaba entre las hebras de su cabello piojos o algo similar. En tanto él, atraído por el rojo de la sangre, ya seca y la marca rojiza en el cuello de la joven. Impulsado por la necesidad de revivir sus peleas y juegos, entorno la vista. Posando cual era su naturaleza, de forma apresurada y juguetona sus labios en la herida, lamiendo la sangre, limpiando de esa forma la piel. Regulus rio al sentir que Hotaru le aparto de un empujón.

— ¡Serás…!—gorjeo ella, igual a un pájaro con la voz algo entrecortada. Su rubor baño por completo la piel de su rostro, haciéndola ver como un tomate maduro.

—Te dije que habia que desinfectarla—respondio él, sacándole la lengua.

Ella le tiro el cepillo, y él lo esquivo. Comenzando a correr, al ser perseguido por la molesta jovencilla de doce años. La morena tiraba en su dirección todo lo que estuviera al alcance de su mano: libros, cojines, sábanas, la silla de la pequeña mesa donde él comería de ahora en adelante. Carcajadas brotaron de su boca, o al menos así fue hasta que dejo de percibir el sonido de las sandalias de ella enmudecer.

Mirando por sobre su hombro, contempló el semblante atribulado de su amiga. Sus ojos violetas, esos ojos que Regulus siempre creía eran como una bella y atrayente oscuridad, similar a la de la noche con sus estrellas, estaban empañados por algo. Algo que él no supo definir.

¿Preocupación, soledad, tristeza, resignación? ¿Qué, que era…?

— ¿Hotaru?

Un golpe en la puerta sorprendió a ambos. Pero no abrieron, en lugar de eso, una voz les llamo desde el exterior.

—Es hora de que comiences a subir escalones—Kardia se oía fastidiado, odiaba ser mensajero—Así que apúrate en despedirte de tu novia y sal—ordenó, soltando una risa burlesca.

— ¡No es mi…!

—Regulus—él se paralizo al encontrarse con Hotaru frente a él. Sus ojos violetas habían perdido aquel aire enigmático, para ser dotarse de una sabiduría que por- un doloroso y breve-instante le recordaron a los de su propio padre—Ahora eres un Santo de Oro—el casco de Leo, que descansaba en las manos de la muchacha, fue depositado en su cabeza con un cuidado tal, que detuvo su respiración. Hotaru mantuvo sus labios en un rictus que lo incitaba a interpretar su silencio—Si te atreves a caerte o a hacer el ridículo, te golpeare.

— ¡Vamos!—se quejó él al tiempo que hacia un mohín— ¡¿Es que ni cuando se me dan honores me tienes confianza?!—molestó, pego su frente a la de ella. Sus narices se tocaban por centímetros.

Ella cerró los ojos, como si no hubiera oído sus palabras, tirando de su oreja.

— ¡Au! ¡Deja!

—Tal vez te tendría confianza si no te conociera tan bien—soltando su oreja. Sin despegar su frente de la de él, cerró los ojos—Todo va a salir bien.

—No estoy nervioso.

—Mentiroso.

Regulus iba a protestar, pero no veía el caso. Siempre era así, ella siempre veía a través de cualquier persona con el escrutinio de sus ojos ónix. Regulus tomó aire, dejando que el perfume de las lavandas-la esencia de ella-llenara sus pulmones, relajándole como una nana.

Se quedaron así unos momentos, hasta que él se separo de ella. Sonriendo con la confianza que solía caracterizarle.

— ¡Siquiera ve la ceremonia desde los pilares!—sugirió él, dedicándole una mirada anhelante.

Ella entreabrió levemente la boca, para después cerrarla, sonriendo con ojos comprensivos.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

Athena era pequeña, como él y Hotaru. En su mano derecha portaba a Niké, viéndole desde arriba, sentada en su trono. Con los otros miembros de la Orden Dorada dispuestos a los lados. Recordó las lecciones con Hotaru: hinco la rodilla, con una mano sobre el pecho, la palma presionada en el corazón. Los ojos cerrados, para calmar los nervios.

—Regulus de Leo. Ante usted, señora—habló él sin prisas, con toda la solemnidad que le fue posible expresar.

—Alza el rostro, Regulus.

Él abrió los ojos, Athena estaba ahora delante de él. Con una mirada entristecida, pero Regulus prefirió callárselo.

— ¿Prometes luchar por la paz, el amor y la justicia?

—Lo prometo

— ¿Juras nunca manchar el honor de la armadura que portas, empleándola para fines personales?

La imagen de su padre muerto cubrió sus ojos. Él se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

—Sí.

—Bienvenido entonces, caballero bajo la guardia de Leo. Que las estrellas guíen tu camino—y tras decir esto. Athena alzó a Niké, rozando el adorno del báculo con su hombro izquierdo.

Regulus dio las gracias, apresurándose a reunirse junto a su maestro y único familiar. El arquero revolvió su cabello, en tanto los demás le felicitaban por su logro.

No satisfecho, buscó con sus ojos siempre inquietos. Descubriendo el contorno del cuerpo de Hotaru, quien se escondió en uno de los grandes pilares, cubiertos por largos tapices. Tras verse capturada, la chica le saludo con un suave honde de su mano. O eso creyó Regulus, estupefacto, con la cara enrojecida cuando le vio llevarse tres dedos a los labios, manteniéndolos ahí por unos segundos. Para después posarlos en el raspón de su cuello, y luego, extender los mismos hacia él.

— ¿Regulus, acaso estás enfermo?—consternado, el de Sagitario le toco la frente.

—Déjalo, Sísifo, seguro es por su novia—canto Kardia. Pasando la uña más afilada de su mano por sobre la mejilla del muchacho.

Regulus, apretó los dientes.

— ¡Ella no es mi novia!

Hotaru se mordió las mejillas, tratando de no carcajearse.

No quería ser descubierta.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Otro capítulo más! Doy gracias a que mi cabeza este cooperando y no se pase de perra.

Como pueden ver ha pasado un tiempo desde el capitulo anterior. Regulus ya ha recibido su armadura aquí. Tanto él como Hotaru tienen 12 años. Si es que recuerdo bien, Regulus llego al Santuario a la edad de 10 (creo) y paso dos años entrenándose. Lo que significa que recibió la armadura a la edad de 12 (si las matemáticas en mi cabeza son correctas).

 **C** apítulos: **6** /12


	7. Manos

**Disclamer** : Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenece, es propiedad tanto de Shiori Teshigori como de Masami Kurumada. En tanto Sailor Moon, es una obra perteneciente a Naoko Takeuchi. Lo único mío es la trama de esta historia.

Escrito para el reto "IC BESOS" de la página Imaginative Challenge de Facebook.

 **Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos.

 **Cronología:** Pre-LC (Post Regulus Gaiden) / Pre-SM.

 _[_ _ **07**_ _:_ _ **M**_ _anos]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _areja:_ _ **R**_ _egulus de_ _ **L**_ _eo/_ _ **H**_ _otaru_ _ **T**_ _omoe]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _alabras:_ _ **1248**_ _]_

* * *

 **Manos**

Cuando Regulus se apareció con vendas en el rostro, la nariz rota, pero sonriendo con su aire infantil de siempre, cubierto de mugre y las manos sangrantes. Hotaru supo que había hecho bien en preocuparse.

Sin perder un segundo en explicaciones inútiles. Le tomo de la muñeca, apuntando con un dedo la silla vacía de su cuarto. Para, seguidamente, arrodillarse frente a su persona.

—Quítate la protección de la pierna—su voz dejaba en claro que no se lo estaba pidiendo.

—No es necesario—cortó él, súbitamente nervioso—Solo tengo unos rasguños en…—incapaz de terminar, Regulus se asió con ambas manos de los bordes del mueble. Hotaru estaba tirando ella misma de la bota de oro— ¡E-E-Espera!—ella examino la planta de sus pies. Entornando despacio los ojos hacia su persona. Bien, había perdido—No te enojes—pidió, como si en él hubiera de caer el fuego de una quimera o algo peor.

—Otra vez caminaste descalzo.

— ¡Es más rápido así!

—Pues las ampollas en tus pies y los cortes. No me ayudan a que me lo crea—soltando un bufido. Tomo con la mano derecha la pantorrilla del muchacho, dirigiendo la palma de su izquierda a la planta del pie. Una tenue luz lavanda recubrió los dedos, sanando las heridas—Claro, imagine que terminarías herido. Pero por la posible batalla que libraste, y no por continuar con tus costumbres masoquistas.

—Ya te dije que es para conectarme con la Tierra—al decir aquello, como siempre solía suceder cuando el tema salía a colación, Regulus adoptaba ese aire serio pero depresivo—Si me conecto con la Tierra. Seguramente mi padre hablara conmigo.

Concentrando el poder burbujeante, calmo y escurridizo que se generaba en su interior. Hotaru se mantuvo callada, sin despegar la vista de los ojos azules. Pasados unos minutos, tras terminar con el pie izquierdo. Quitó la bota derecha, repitiendo el proceso.

—No soy tu padre—murmuró ella, sintiendo los ojos azules observarle con interés—Pero ningún padre quiere ver a su hijo herido.

Regulus, sorprendido-pues ella le había dado un argumento con la guardia baja-simplemente asintió. Dándole la razón. Su padre quien siempre le había protegido, sin duda, también le hubiera regañado por ser tan descuidado.

Cerrando los ojos, Regulus se dedico a sentir el cálido cosmos de Hotaru. Ella tenía un poder muy extraño, sin duda. Así como una conexión con el mundo, que le recordaba un poco a su propio padre. Se sorprendió al enterarse que un día, su poder entro en contacto con el cosmos de Asmita de Virgo. Quien, cuando le sintió a él entrar en su templo, pidió al joven santo que saludase a la jovencita. Él no supo la razón de aquel intercambio de palabras. No hasta que Manigoldo se lo comentó, aburrido de hablar de misiones y espectros. Tras dar el reporte de su última misión.

El poder de Hotaru era como el de una estrella. Sabías que estaba ahí, pero no podías discernir exactamente el alcance del mismo. Curioso, el le cuestiono si ella sabía la fuente de su energía. Ella sencillamente le respondió, como si fuera algo usual, que de la Luna y Saturno. **[1]**

Bueno, ella era del signo capricornio. Sin embargo, aquello no le ilustraba en nada.

En conclusión, en comparación al aspecto dócil y frágil que demostraba al mundo. Hotaru era fuerte, lo bastante para aceptar el curso de los cambios en su vida: Perder a sus padres, sr acogida en un lugar extraño, que no era su hogar, aprender una nueva lengua, seguir las reglas, entrenarse no para luchar como un igual, sino para su propia protección.

Él la admiraba por eso, pero al mismo tiempo…

—Sabes, mi primera misión se trato de proteger a alguien.

—Eso escuche—ella se levanto, quitándole la gasa de la nariz, comenzando a verter su energía sanadora en ella—Un niño llamado Connor ¿no?

—No, era una niña.

Ella detuvo el flujo de su energía, pestañando confundida. Sin embargo, retomó su tarea al minuto de revelado aquel detalle. Regulus le miro intensamente, algo no estaba bien. Estaba irritada, podía sentirlo.

—Fui descuidado y casi nos matan—él notó como ella se mordía el labio, inquieta—Era bastante ligera.

Arqueando una ceja, pero sin cesar en su labor, ella le miró.

— ¿Me estás diciendo gorda?

—No—negó, con la voz calma. Ella se quedo callada al notar el repentino aire serio que su cuerpo desprendía—Solo que me acorde de ti.

Las mejillas de ellas se ruborizaron, y a él le agrado esa visión.

—Oh… ¿enserio?

—Sí. Pensé: _"Hotaru no me pediría que la cargara, a menos que estuviera herida. Ella es más prudente"_.

—A diferencia de ti—señalo, desviando la mirada de sus ojos. Para concentrarse en curar la nariz.

—Connor me dio primeros auxilios cuando me hirieron. Pero no era igual sabes. Las manos de ella eran demasiado suaves—apretando los labios, Hotaru prefirió hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras—Fue extraño. Estoy acostumbrado a tus manos.

—Para ya Regulus—pidió ella con voz cansada. Él enmudeció, por lo regular ella lo dejaba terminar de hablar. Hotaru noto su desconcierto, hablando entonces—Tu viniste para que te curara antes de ver al señor Sísifo ¿o me equivoco?

No has venido por mí, quiso gritarle, conteniéndose. No tenía derecho alguno sobre el corazón de Regulus. A pesar de eso, tampoco quería oír que de su boca saliera el nombre de otra muchacha. Era como restregarle en el rostro su indecisión, el rasgo de su personalidad que más odiaba de sí misma. Indecisión que le llenaba de constantes temores, respecto a él.

La sensación de la textura rugosa de unas manos enguantadas en metal envolvió sus manos. Sobresaltada, clavó su mirada en el rostro sereno del castaño.

—Regulus.

—Si te soy sincero, siempre asumí que por más amigos que fuéramos. No necesitaba protegerte, porque eres muy fuerte. Pero Connor intento salvarme, dar su vida por la mía. Fue cuando pensé—callando, se humedeció los labios—Pensé en que hubieras hecho tú. Durante el camino de vuelta. Recordé todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, y llegue a la conclusión de que tú hubieras hecho igual. Admito que eso me molesto—con una sonrisa avergonzada, poso su frente con la de ella. Sus ojos azules y los de ella violetas enfrascados en una danza mutua—Quiero protegerte, Hotaru—pidió, rompiendo la cercanía de sus rostros para elevar las manos blancas que tan bien conocía. Depositando un beso en las mismas. Se sintió complació al escuchar un suspiro entrecortado de su parte—Te lo estoy pidiendo, porque se lo terca que eres ¿Me dejas?

Ella se mantuvo callada por unos minutos, moviendo sus labios con una parsimonia tal, que a Regulus le fue difícil percibir que ella le brindaba una sonrisa con un aire maternal. Luego, tomándolo desprevenido como siempre lo hacía. Ella rompió el enlace de sus manos. Para tomar las de él con las suyas propias, besándolas.

— ¿Me dejarás proteger tu corazón?

Riéndose, la envolvió con sus brazos. Abrazándola, sintiendo su calor, la prueba irrefutable de que vivía, que estaba ahí con él.

—Tú siempre lo has protegido—susurró, con la voz amortiguada al tener el rostro hundido en su negra cabellera.

Fue al sentir los brazos de Hotaru rodear su espalda que Regulus estaba seguro de algo.

No importaba que sucediera en el futuro, poseía una razón para volver vivo. Tenía a alguien que le esperaría, y a quien él anhelaría ver una vez terminados los combates.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Ya esta! ¡Dios, que cursi me quedo todo esto! Sin embargo no puedo imaginar a Regulus confesando amor de otra forma. Él es tan inocente en este aspecto, que creo que para él, amar es lo mismo que proteger. Seguro se están preguntando si con esto los niños ya son "oficiales", la verdad es que es un punto algo difícil de explicar. En términos de Regulus ellos son algo (aunque no sepa con exactitud qué), para Hotaru ella ya esta resuelta a amarlo pese a ser imposible. Bajo la creencia que lo que Regulus siente por ella es una amistad muy profunda.

Use a Connor del Gaiden de Regulus para esta historia puesto que cuando lo leí. Según Regulus, Connor fue quien le enseño lo que significaba proteger a los demás. Lo que de cierta forma beneficio a la relación del león y la princesa de Saturno. Ya ven ustedes que Regulus no entiende mucho los sentimientos de la gente, y en ocasiones tiende a obviar los suyos propios. Hotaru es una niña demasiado adaptable como para requerir ayuda, tal vez si amistad-el anime y manga, ella con Rini-pero definitivamente no ayuda. Incluso cuando estaba en su estado enfermo durante el tiempo que llevaba tanto el alma de Sailor Saturn como el de Dama 9. Hotaru siempre trataba el asunto de su enfermedad como algo cotidiano, una molestia a la cual ya se habia acostumbrado con el paso de los años.

 **[1]:** Si bien el Planeta Guardián de Hotaru es Saturno. En el manga queda comprendido, que el poder de todas las Sailor Scouts proviene de la propia Sailor Moon. O mejor dicho del Cristal de Plata. Razón de que sean sus guardianas.

 **C** apítulos: **7** /12


	8. Frente

**Disclamer** : Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenece, es propiedad tanto de Shiori Teshigori como de Masami Kurumada. En tanto Sailor Moon, es una obra perteneciente a Naoko Takeuchi. Lo único mío es la trama de esta historia.

Escrito para el reto "IC BESOS" de la página Imaginative Challenge de Facebook.

 **Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos.

 **Cronología:** LC / Pre-SM.

 _[_ _ **08**_ _:_ _ **F**_ _rente]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _areja:_ _ **R**_ _egulus de_ _ **L**_ _eo/_ _ **H**_ _otaru_ _ **T**_ _omoe]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _alabras:_ _ **1497**_ _]_

* * *

 **Frente**

Aquella mañana, cuando sus ojos vieron el cielo despejado y sin nubes. Sintiendo el mundo en total harmonía. Lo supo.

Que la guerra comenzaba ese día.

Continúo como siempre. Trabajando de aquí para allá: haciendo la limpieza, y preparando en avanzado las vendas. Así como los ungüentos curativos, y las medicinas a base de plantas y hierbas que aprendió durante sus primeros años de servicio.

Triturando las hierbas secas en el mortero, apretó los dientes. La tierra a su alrededor tembló ligeramente. Atacaban Rodorio (ella aumento el ritmo de su mano al triturar las hojas), oía los gritos de las personas (sentía la vida escaparse de sus cuerpos). Tomando entre sus dedos el polvo verdusco, con un ligero toque rojizo. Lo echo en una taza de metal, clavando la vista en el trozo de un pétalo que sobresalía del mismo.

Un pétalo de rosa.

A lo lejos, la vida de Albafica de Piscis se extinguió.

* * *

La procesión no había llevado más de tres horas. Rápida, sencilla, pero con todos los honores-además de las precauciones, por temor a su cuerpo envenenado-Unas palabras por parte de Sísifo y Shion de Aries, bastaron para despedirle.

¿Qué epitafios pueden crearse del alma, acerca de un hombre que vivió siempre en soledad?

Hotaru podria haber recitado unos cuantos. Pues el aislamiento y la soledad en la cual el Santo de Piscis se mantenía por cuenta propia. Le recordaban a alguien, pero no lograba atinar a quien **[1]**. Regulus la mantuvo a su lado en todo momento, tomando su mano, los dedos de ambos interconectados en las brechas que separaban a los mismos. Contemplando, con rostro imperturbable la pira ardiente, cuya humareda se elevaba por los aires en la bóveda celeste.

Uno a uno, los santos, amazonas y aprendices se retiraron, quedando solo la guardia dorada, un grupo de doncellas, el Patriarca y Athena.

—Puedes irte a dormir—Hotaru se abstuvo de saltar, apretando la mano de Regulus casi de forma mecánica. Volviéndose a su derecha, se encontró con el rostro preocupado del Cid—Esta pira arderá hasta el amanecer.

— ¿No es injusto dejarlo solo, incluso ahora?—el mayor apretó los labios, acariciando su cabeza, con esa gentileza que ella veía desplegar en ocasiones escasas. En las que trataba de tener tacto con ella—Regulus—llamó.

Regulus reaccionó al instante, comprendiendo la petición muda en la fuerza de sus dedos. Levantando la vista, intercambio una corta conversación con su igual, por medio de los ojos. Cuando el mayor concedió su permiso. Regulus se dio la vuelta, guiando el cuerpo lánguido y blanco, que a la luz de las llamas ardientes parecía un fantasma.

Regulus apretó los dientes, y acelero el paso. En silencio, sin soltar la mano del otro. Se dirigieron a la Casa de Leo.

Hotaru no habia visitado los aposentos de Regulus desde la ocasión en que estaba ayudándolo a prepararse para su ceremonia de envestidura. Sintiéndose extrañamente consiente ahora de su actual situación, se regaño mentalmente por sentirse avergonzada. No era correcto sentir el aleteo en su estomago, y las melodías de tambor que su corazón.

Un caballero acaba de fallecer. Así como parte de la población de Rodorio, víctimas de los daños colaterales que sufrió la villa al ser el escenario elegido para el desarrollo de un combate. Soltando el agarre de sus dedos, deslizo su mano pequeña de la (ligeramente) mano más grande de él. Regulus le dedico una mirada inquisidora, que no tardo en tornarse reflexiva.

Ella no se movió de su lugar. Pasándose una mano por los cabellos, Regulus trato de sonreir. Resultándole imposible, los ojos oscuros de Hotaru parecían un agujero negro. Que veía en un punto más alejado, a donde él no podía llegar. Engullendo todo, incluida a sí misma, en una especie de burbuja donde solo residía el dolor y la resignación.

Aquella visión tan antinatural, tan detestable perforo el centro de su corazón.

— ¿Por qué no lloras?

Ella cerró los parpados, inspirando una gran cantidad de aire, que él sabía destinado a calmar su espíritu. Tuvo la tentación de reír, Hotaru solía hacer eso cuando trataba de hallar paciencia para con él y sus juegos. Conteniéndose, dejo al silencio llenar la habitación a oscuras, con una lámpara de aceite en la mesilla de noche como única luz guía.

—Las estoy reservando.

Una risa seca brotó de su boca al oírla decir aquello. No la culpaba, existía la posibilidad de más bajas. Ambos lo sabían, siempre lo supieron.

— ¿Para mí?

Ella cayó sobre sus rodillas en ese instante, no sintiendo la piel de las mismas rasgarse por el suelo de piedra. El calor de los brazos de Regulus le envolvió desde la cintura hasta la espalda, sujetándola. Reconfortándole, pero al mismo tiempo, rompiendo la última barrera de sus nervios.

—Nunca sabes…—ella sorbió, cubriéndose la boca, conteniendo el miedo en sus palabras—Eres un tonto—lloró, deslizándose solo dos sencillas lágrimas de sus ojos. Él la coloco en el piso, situándose a su lado, sin deshacer el abrazo. Hotaru termino por rendirse, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello—Insensible—balbuceo, convulsionando nuevamente por el llanto.

Regulus hundió la nariz en su cabellera negra, aspirando ese aroma a lavandas. Atrayéndola más hacia él. Rememorando el rostro satisfecho de Albafica, pálido, sin color, sin vida.

Él podria terminar así, El Cid podria terminar así. Todas las personas que constituían el mundo de Hotaru morirían en algún momento-o por gracia divina sobrevivirían- , la incertidumbre que crecía en su corazón era entendible. El miedo ante la posibilidad de la soledad, él simpatizaba con este aspecto más que con ningún otro.

Ella balbuceo algo, que él no entendió.

— ¿Qué?—ella se tensó, como si su cuerpo se hubiera vuelto piedra—Repítelo.

—No tiene caso…—la voz de ella era una mezcla de tormentos.

—Yo estoy para protegerte—molestó con su actitud, la tomo de los brazos –con suavidad, pues ella se encontraba débil-apartándole de él. Mirándole con una frustración, no dirigida a ella, sino hacia él mismo— ¿No hicimos una promesa?—era patética la facilidad con que ella conseguía herirle.

Hotaru le miró con ojos empañados, brillantes. Con esa luz mágica que traía en él una calma singular. Una brisa de viento entro por la ventana, acariciando los hombros de ella. Alentándole.

—Te quiero—antes de que él pudiera siquiera sorprenderse, agregó tomando una de sus manos—Cuándo abra los ojos mañana ¿estarás aquí?

Lo pensó, de veras que lo pensó: ¿Estaría el mañana al despertar ella? ¿Y el día después de ese? ¿Una semana después? Se imagino a él mismo, tomando su mano todos los días. Confirmando el pulso de su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor de sus dedos.

Sin embargo, no podía mentirle.

—No lo sé. Pero trataré.

Ella cerró los ojos, sonriendo. Él supo que de alegría, una felicidad pequeña, acallada que le tranquilizo lo suficiente para cerrar los ojos, lista para rendirse al sueño.

—Gracias—susurró, cayendo dormida por el peso de sus propias emociones desbordadas.

Regulus luchó contra el nudo en la garganta, y las gotas de agua que se agolparon en las esquinas de sus ojos. Rodeándola con su brazo libre, tomándola por la cintura, la atrajo nuevamente cerca de su cuerpo; sin soltar su mano. Después noto la frente de ella, cuyo flequillo recto solía ocultar.

 _Giselle estuvo molestándome de nuevo._

 _¿Otra vez? ¿Sobre que?_

 _No sé, le parezco adorable y siempre me da besos en la frente. Pero últimamente lo hace mucho, seguro me ve como su hermana o algo así._

 _¿Por qué en la frente?_

 _¿No lo sabes?, que digo, tu casi no sabes nada_

 _¡Hey, no es verdad!_

 _Giselle dice que es una protección. Para que siempre tenga buenos sueños._

Era curioso, pensó, que precisamente aquel recuerdo de una tarde de sol. Uno de sus tantos primeros encuentros como amigos, le viniera a la mente. O tal vez no, lo cierto es que se sentía desdichado. Ella era su confidente más leal, cumpliendo con el pacto entre los dos, era la protectora de su corazón.

¿Pero, y él?

¿Qué protección podria darle? Ella le quería, tanto que se lo callaba, permitiéndose solo confesarlo bajo circunstancias como su posible muerte. Sufriendo sola y en silencio. Probablemente teniendo alguna que otra pesadilla, temblando, abrazándose a sí misma Igual a él, _al viejo él_. Justo como el niño llorón y desconsolado que no se hubiera dignado a moverse de no ser por la oportunidad de vengar a su padre.

No lo merecía, no merecía este amor. Ni la lealtad que ella profesaba a su amistad. Él estaba dispuesto a morir por ver cumplida su venganza.

Aun así, quería hacer algo por ella. No importaba lo insignificante que fuera.

Acercando sus labios, beso la frente junto con algún que otro cabello. Regulus no supo en que momento cerró los ojos. Lo único que sabía era el deseo que repitió constantemente en su cabeza.

—" _Por favor, ten sueños hermosos"_

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Debo admitir que llore un poco mientras escribia esto. No tanto por los nenes. Creo que escribí esto para la patada, pero espero y algo de la emoción que sentí al escribirlo pudiera ser transmitirse a ustedes.

 **[1]** Aquí hago referencia a Sailor Plut. Es canónico el hecho de que nadie sabía de su existencia. Sin embargo, esto es a la vez una contradicción pues las Outer Senshi, si se conocen entre sí en el manga, como se demuestra más adelante. O al menos, tienen constancia de sus existencias. Albafica siempre me recordó a Sailor Plut. Con la diferencia de que ella si podía liberarse en ocasiones de sus deberes e interactuar con otras personas, pero tras muchos años (Rini).

 **C** apítulos: **8** /12


	9. Fugaz

**Disclamer** : Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenece, es propiedad tanto de Shiori Teshigori como de Masami Kurumada. En tanto Sailor Moon, es una obra perteneciente a Naoko Takeuchi. Lo único mío es la trama de esta historia.

Escrito para el reto "IC BESOS" de la página Imaginative Challenge de Facebook.

 **Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos.

 **Cronología:** LC / Pre-SM.

 _[_ _ **0**_ _ **9**_ _:_ _ **F**_ _ugaz]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _areja:_ _ **R**_ _egulus de_ _ **L**_ _eo/_ _ **H**_ _otaru_ _ **T**_ _omoe]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _alabras:_ _ **1499**_ _]_

* * *

 **Fugaz**

Apretó los puños, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Observando a las manos femeninas cincelando con torpeza caracteres en latín, ubicándolos, arriba de los nombres en el alfabeto universal. Con una calma y precisión que a él le parecieron enloquecedoras.

Casi sin poder evitarlo, sus pupilas recorrieron una a una el grupo de cinco piedras, repartidas casi en el filo de la colina. Leyendo los nombres impresos en su superficie.

 _Giselle de Conejo, Rusk de Brújula, Lacaille de Popa, Tsubaki de Vela._

La tierra produjo un ruido sordo, cuando Hotaru dejo caer de sus manos el martillo y el cincel en sus manos. Regulus extendió la mano, dispuesto a tocarle uno de sus hombros. Dudando a último momento, rozando simplemente la piel con sus dedos.

 _El Cid de Capricornio_ , aquel era el nombre de la piedra más grande de las cinco, situada enfrente y en medio de las otras.

La noticia de la caída del Santo, sus alumnos y la amazona con quien más se relacionara la adolescente, no era de sorprender. Todos fueron capaces de sentir el ardiente cosmos del Santo de la Decima Casa, percibir la intensidad de su poder, así como la lentitud con la cual habría de apagarse. No obstante, un miedo se apodero de Regulus.

Situándose al lado de la joven, contemplo el sol poniente. Mirándole de soslayo, dejo que el desconcierto se apoderase de su persona. Él esperaba verla conteniendo el llanto, con esos ojos distantes al punto de parecer los de una muñeca. Una examen más detallado, le revelo que, efectivamente habia llorado. En su rostro podía reconocer el rojo en la piel hinchada debajo de sus ojos, así como los caminos secos, donde hubieron de fluir lágrimas amargas.

Sin embargo, su rostro era sereno. Los ojos estaban cerrados, realzando la longitud de sus pestañas oscuras. En tanto la piel se le teñía de tono cobrizo por la mezcla de matices cálidos del firmamento.

—Él me dijo, antes de irse, que si iba a llorar en algún momento. No lo hiciera enfrente de ti—enfrentando su mirada con la azul del castaño, Hotaru curvo los labios hacia arriba—Tuve que darle la razón, te distraes fácil.

Regulus correspondió a su sonrisa con una ceja alzada, permitiéndose el elevar, siquiera unos centímetros, los labios.

— ¿Cargaste las piedras tu sola?—preguntó. La imagen de ella cargando piedra por piedra se le antojo posible. Ella era una cabra terca, como su tutor.

—Tuve ayuda con las de Giselle y los demás. Unos soldados.

—Ósea, que si sirven después de todo. Y yo que pensaba que se quedaban durmiendo al vigilar—bromeo. Sintiéndose menos tenso cuando ella se rio con autentico buen humor. Pero la ansiedad en su corazón no disminuyo— ¿Desde hace cuanto has estado aquí?—cuando supo la noticia, lo primero que hizo fue buscarla en Capricornio, pero ella no estaba en ningún sitio. Sumiéndose en un terror momentáneo ante la posibilidad de que le hubiera sucedido algo—Te busque por todos lados.

Tomándose su tiempo, ella se acomodo parte de su negro cabello detrás de la oreja. Él volvió a fijar la vista al frente, en espera.

—Oí que te han asignado una misión importante.

 _Eso_ , pensó Regulus, no era el punto al que quería llegar. Justo cuando habia echado a correr a buscar a la fémina, tras comunicarle Sísifo la muerte del capricorniano. El Patriarca Sage le detuvo, informándole acerca de su nueva misión: Asegurar la recuperación del Navío de la Esperanza. Indudablemente teniendo que combatir en las lineas frontales. No es como si no lo hubiese hecho en el pasado, antes de la resurrección del Señor del Inframundo.

Fue por la muerte de Albafica de Piscis, la que, aquel día de iniciada oficialmente la Guerra Santa. Regulus fue consiente nuevamente de su mortalidad. De lo caprichoso del destino. Era insólita, la cantidad de Santos de Oro que caían-peleando, triunfando pero aún así muriendo-en combate.

Ahora, él era enviado a una nueva contienda. No importaba lo optimista que pudiera ser respecto al asunto. Hotaru era la más práctica de los dos, ella tomaba en cuenta las posibilidades, siendo capaz de ver el blanco y el negro de la situación. Haciéndosele imposible mostrarse ingenioso con alguna broma o comentario que trajera una sonrisa a su rostro.

Una sonrisa que tal vez no volvería a ver.

Hotaru se sentó a su lado, contemplando las tumbas. Ya no era la niña que de antaño le fastidiaba, tiraba de su oreja, le corregía y competía con él en carreras con un ganador ya decidido. Desde esa noche, el abrazo compartido, la unión de sus manos; similar a la de náufragos que tratan desesperadamente de sujetarse y mantenerse en flote por medio de un madero en aguas turbulentas. Él supo que algo cambio.

Sin embargo, él nunca fue bueno para entender cuestiones sentimentales. Si, la quería a su lado. Añoraba su voz, en esos momentos en que los llamados a su padre-ahí afuera, en algún lugar del mundo, el cielo y la tierra-le eran devueltos como ecos que se perdían en la distancia. Su nariz picaba ante el recuerdo de su esencia a lavandas, estando él rodeado de cadáveres de amigos y compañeros de armas, al igual que enemigos vencidos. Se sentía feliz cuando ella le seguía la corriente al hablar, y el solo pensamiento de que podria llorar –y el conocimiento de que lo pudiera estar haciendo a escondidas-le llenaba el alma de una euforia gigantesca, pero a su vez de un intenso pesar.

No era fácil, esto del amor. Aunque habia comenzado a acostumbrarse, a aceptarlo. El momento de la separación, sin duda tenía que ser este.

—Me voy hoy—arrugando el entrecejo, disipo la ridícula timidez que le asalto, tomando la mano de ella—Tengo que hacer de guardaespaldas a un barco ¿no es eso algo raro?—añadió, con un toque de humor.

—Lo es—En su rostro se apreciaba una sonrisa relajada. Haciendo una corta pausa, apretó la mano del muchacho—Regulus—con las orejas listas para lo que sea que fuera a decirle, se volvió. Quería verla una última vez, grabar en su memoria el rostro de ella, independientemente que fuera uno triste—Hagamos una promesa.

—No creo poder cumplirla—se apresuró a contestar él. Ella retiro su mano, pegándole en la nariz con un manotazo—Siempre tan violenta—no pudiendo evitarlo, sonrió a la joven. Esta bufó exasperada, terminando por convencerlo— ¿Qué tipo de promesa?

—Vas a volver vivo.

—Hotaru…

— ¡Déjame terminar!—rogó con la molestia palpable hasta en el aliento—Yo ya he aceptado que no puedo esperar, realmente, lo hagas. Pero…—ella vaciló, entornando sus ojos una última vez, con preocupación. Para luego negar con la cabeza. Sonriéndole con una confianza que, por un momento, parecía sobrepasar a la suya propia—Al menos, **inténtalo** —remarco la palabra, picándole la mejilla con un dedo —Te necesito vivo—confesó con una malicia inesperada, que lo hizo retroceder el cuerpo, como un resorte. Ella parpadeo, comenzando a carcajearse fuerte, al punto en que se abrazo el estomago, recostando el rostro en el pasto— ¡Estás rojo!

— ¡Mentira!—se toco las mejillas. Efectivamente estaban ardiendo, maldición. Rabioso, le dedico una mirada airada a la joven, inclinándose para tomarle del mentón. Pequeñas lágrimas, producto de la risa, adoraban sus facciones. Ella se calló, al sentir los dedos de él en su barbilla.

Se vieron a los ojos, intensamente al punto en que ninguno de los dos supo que decir o hacer. Regulus entonces, con esa sonrisa gatuna- misma de la cual Hotaru no sabía que esperar-pegó su mejilla con la de ella, susurrando en la concha de su oreja.

—Si vuelvo ¿tendré algún premio?

Hotaru cerró los ojos, con un tic en las cejas, cayendo en cuenta de que ahora; ella era la que parecía una manzana madura. ¿Cómo es que Regulus conseguía descolocarla tanto? ¡Tenía tan poca materia gris para algo que no fueran las peleas!

A pesar de todo, ella pensó en su pregunta. Apartándose de él, observándose el uno al otro. Ella lo insto a pararse, al momento en que ella así lo hiciese. Con pasos largos, se alzo con las puntillas de sus pies, rozando los labios de él, a duras penas. Regulus intento decir algo, pero nada salió de sus secos labios.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Una prueba—apenada, tomo con ambas manos la tela de sus ropas, estrujándola—Si vuelves…—concluyó ella, sin completar la frase. Riéndose, al tiempo en que tomando el martillo y el cincel. Sin ninguna otra cosa que decir, echo a correr. Regulus le vio alejarse, con el cerúleo de la noche cubriendo el durmiente atardecer— ¡Regulus!—al oírla gritar, notó que ella tenía una expresión desafiante en el rostro— ¡Apuesto a que esta vez, si puedo ganarte en una carrera hasta Aries!—aseguró, echando a correr de nuevo.

— ¡Como si fuera a dejarte!—respondio él con una sonrisa brillante, persiguiendo aquella espalda.

La espalda de la persona, por la que sin duda, él trataría de regresar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este fue, creo, el capítulo más flojo. Pero no encontré otra forma de escribirlo. Me disculpo por eso. Queda poco para que termine esta historia. ¡Solo tres capítulos más!

 **C** apitulos: **9** /12


	10. Amague

**Disclamer** : Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenece, es propiedad tanto de Shiori Teshigori como de Masami Kurumada. En tanto Sailor Moon, es una obra perteneciente a Naoko Takeuchi. Lo único mío es la trama de esta historia.

Escrito para el reto "IC BESOS" de la página Imaginative Challenge de Facebook.

 **Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos.

 **Cronología:** LC / Pre-SM.

 _[_ _ **10:**_ _Amague]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _areja:_ _ **R**_ _egulus de_ _ **L**_ _eo/_ _ **H**_ _otaru_ _ **T**_ _omoe]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _alabras:_ _ **1293**_ _]_

* * *

 **Amague**

Todo a entorno a él estaba en calma, completamente quieto, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Una brisa-no de viento, sino de calor. La mano de alguien-le alentó a abrir los ojos. Blanco, un espacio en blanco, donde la única evidencia de color eran pequeñas luces, iguales a las luciérnagas que de niño, él muchas veces intento capturar (sin éxito), pero que en cambio, siempre se acercaban amigablemente a su padre.

Su padre. Regulus lo vio, por unos segundos, también a Sísifo. Lágrimas nacieron de sus ojos, vertiéndose con la fluidez de un rio y la calma de un lago. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo. Fue capaz de oírle.

 _Estoy orgulloso de ti_

Aquella fueron las palabras que su espíritu le transmitió, sacudiendo su interior, desmoronando la coraza con la cual rodeo su corazón, purificando su odio, así como el deseo de pelea.

Fue cuando lo recordó todo, riendo amargamente. Alzo una mano por encima de su rostro. Era traslucida y brillaba con un tenue resplandor dorado.

Estaba muerto.

Ahora era parte del ciclo de la vida, era uno con la Tierra, el cielo, el viento. Pero ¿a que costo?, él siempre habia sabido que sus ambiciones y metas eran autodestructivas. Y sin embargo, él había tenido la esperanza de siquiera derrotar al Juez del Inframundo. Arrastrarlo con él para compartir el mismo destino.

Ni eso habia conseguido, maldición.

¿Los otros murieron en vano? ¿Acaso no podria nunca corresponder a una pequeña parte de sus esfuerzos? ¡Siempre era lo mismo! ¡Sísifo, Hasgard, Tenma, Dohko, Shion, Yato, su padre…!

Hotaru.

Regulus no trató de entender porque sentía una opresión carcomerle por entero, pese a haber desaparecido su cuerpo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, Hotaru sin duda estaría furiosa. Lo cierto es que trato, en inicio, de ganar el combate calculando las probabilidades de sobrevivir. Resultando inútil después, no podía sobrepasar a Radamanthys escondiendo las garras. Se habia resuelto a morir, a vengar a su padre.

Las diminutas luces, como motas, revoletearon a su alrededor, cerca de su rostro. Tenían una tonalidad algo oscura, un tinte violeta. Todas ellas rozando su nariz, su frente, su mano, sus labios. Recordando entonces las risas, los juegos, las peleas, las bromas, las historias, los llantos, la pequeña mano de ella, sus patadas, las noches de luna llena en las que ella no dormía contemplando el cuerpo celestial, su rostro bañado por aquella luz plateada.

 _Te quiero_

Sus labios temblaron por una breve fracción de segundo.

—Yo también te quería—murmuró al infinito del cual ahora era parte, esperando que ella pudiera oírle—Creo que nunca he querido a nadie más en este mundo—confesó para sí, con una paz que no supo que tenia.

—Entonces, ¿no crees que deberías volver a dar pelea, león dorado?

Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, Regulus se elevó por sobre el vacio, girando su cuerpo inmaterial, para encontrarse con una visión difícil de explicar.

Ante él estaba _ella_. La chica que amaba, que siempre amo. Con la misma nariz, la misma pálida piel blanca, los mismos ojos violetas, el mismo negro cabello.

Sin embargo la luz de sus ojos, la postura de su cuerpo, envestido en un amplio y largo vestido purpureo, sujeto a sus hombros por delgadas tiras; le indicaban que no era la Hotaru que conocía.

¿Sería acaso algún otro Dios? ¿Un espectro? –el purpureo de su vestido era igual de brillante que las Sapuris- ¿le habría enviado Hades para terminar de exterminar su alma? Sus ojos se entornaron, presos de la furia y la impotencia.

¿Es que incluso Hades pretendía manchar el único recuerdo que quedaba en su corazón?

Hotaru (o el espectro que fingía ser ella) sonrió. Como si supiera lo que se escurría por su mente. El centro de su frente resplandeció, revelando una marca que él reconoció.

— ¿El símbolo de Saturno?

Ella asintió, tornándose la curva de sus labios un tanto triste. Ante el reconocimiento.

—No soy Hotaru.

—Eso ya lo sé.

Ella se llevo las manos a la espalda, probablemente entrelazando los dedos de sus manos. Observándole con interés evidente. Asintiendo pasados unos segundos.

—Ya veo. Así que, alguien ama _a mi otro yo_. Interesante.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—inquirió tratando de no pensar en lo dicho por la doble— ¿Y a que te refieres con otro yo?

—No es necesario que lo sepas—antes de que él pudiera alzar una protesta, ella extendió la mano, tocando su rostro—Pero ella quiere que ganes.

De un momento a otro, la luz tenue que recubría su cuerpo, se volvió más pesada, más solida, pero todavía, fantasmal. Sentía sus manos, sus piernas, el cuello, los hombros.

— ¿Qué haces?—la genuina confusión de él arrancó en ella una risa. Una risa como las de Hotaru— ¿Por qué estás…?

— ¿Tienes algún arrepentimiento en este mundo?

Él calló, viéndola directamente a los ojos. Descubriendo en ellos una muy, muy pequeña parte de la chica que amaba. Sintiendo el impulso de abrazarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos, aún si estos no podían tocarla realmente.

Arrepentimientos los tenía.

—No haberte dicho que te amo—la voz le salió ronca. El calor que invadía su cuerpo era el mismo que cuando ella empleaba sus poderes para curarle, la representación de su bondad, amor y cariño, ahí en su cosmos—No poder mantener mis promesas.

Ella dejo caer sus parpados, al tiempo en que acercaba, despacio sus labios a los suyos. Quedando a pocos centímetros, casi tocándose.

—Todavía puedes hacerlo—le dijo. Regulus no supo si la que hablaba era la Hotaru que él amaba o su otra faceta—Cuando acabe este combate…—centímetro a centímetro la distancia se iba cerrando. Ambos se estaban mirando. Sin despegar la vista del otro, con el dolor empañando tanto los de ojos de ella como los de él—Regresa para decírselo— concluyó apartándose de él, sin haber asaltado su boca.

Aquello le arranco una risa a Regulus.

—Cierto—dijo, al tiempo en que se daba la media vuelta, dándole la espalda—No puedo ganarme un premio si no me esfuerzo—al decir esto, vio por sobre su hombro a la morena—Mi Hotaru siempre es estricta con esas cosas.

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro del clon.

—Naturalmente.

Sin ningún otro intercambio de palabras. Regulus se disolvió en el aire, dispuesto a terminar su combate.

Sola y en soledad, Saturn levito, con su vaporoso vestido, como una cola de novia. Llevando una mano a su corazón. Detrás de ella pudo sentir una presencia familia. Hotaru siempre habia sido capaz de sentirla, siempre al lado de Regulus, observándole, protegiéndole.

—Tu hijo es un jovencito excepcional. Illas de Leo.

El fallecido no dijo nada, situándose al lado de ella. Contemplando en la lejanía el sendero tomado por el joven.

—Quiero darte las gracias. Princesa de Saturno—habló el antiguo Santo, contemplando por el rabillo del ojo el pequeño cuerpo de muchacha—Por cuidarle.

Saturn rio, Ilias no supo si de tristeza, melancolía, alegría o porque su declaración le hubiera producido alguna pizca de gracia. Aumentando la presión de la mano, donde debajo, estaría latiendo en estos momentos-muy lejos, en su estado de suspensión inconsciente, por sus continuos rezos-el corazón de Hotaru.

—Yo nunca le cuide. No era mi destino intervenir, pero solo por esta ocasión…—sus labios dudaron, pero finalmente, crearon una sonrisa radiante, destellante de amor—Solo porque él ha sido el único y primer hombre que me ha amado: A mí y a mi otro yo—Ilias estiró suavemente las comisuras de su boca, conmovido por aquellas palabras. Para después presenciar como de poco la proyección astral de la joven princesa se disipaba.

Volviendo a su estado durmiente. Dentro de la dulce y amable jovencita que amaba –y amaría, creía él-a su imprudente, enérgico, honesto y valiente hijo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Yo estoy segura que seguro muchos entendieron, pero para los que no:

A las _sailors_ se les suele considerar como una segunda personalidad, separada de las de sus reencarnaciones. Por esa razón, Saturn se refiere a Hotaru como u individuo aparte, que tiene conexión con ella.

¿Por qué apareció Saturn con su forma de Princesa Planetaria?, una de las razones es que, siguiendo a letra el manga. Sailor Saturn solo despertará cuando el mundo este en su punto límite, teniendo que destruirlo, siendo convocada por los Tres Talismanes. Ahora, los Talismanes despiertan sus poderes destructores. Su faceta o apariencia de princesa es algo más dócil, puesto que no es su forma guerrera, pero aún así posee grandes poderes también.

¡Ya nos quedan solo dos capítulos!

 **C** apitulos: **10** /12


	11. Labios

**Disclamer** : Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenece, es propiedad tanto de Shiori Teshigori como de Masami Kurumada. En tanto Sailor Moon, es una obra perteneciente a Naoko Takeuchi. Lo único mío es la trama de esta historia.

Escrito para el reto "IC BESOS" de la página Imaginative Challenge de Facebook.

 **Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos.

 **Cronología:** LC / Pre-SM.

 _[_ _ **11**_ _:_ _ **L**_ _abios]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _areja:_ _ **R**_ _egulus de_ _ **L**_ _eo/_ _ **H**_ _otaru_ _ **T**_ _omoe]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _alabras:_ _ **1499**_ _]_

* * *

 **Labios**

Cuando el Lost Canvas se disolvió, desintegrándose en la distancia del horizonte. Y la luz del sol volvió al firmamento. Hotaru se abrió paso entre los escombros, pilares caídos, ruinas. Caminando con la vista alzada, y la espalda recta.

Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario, Piscis. El camino de rosas. Peldaño a peldaño, pasillos y corredores. Deteniéndose solo unos minutos, creyendo ver fantasmas de su juventud. Versiones de ella, más pequeña, junto a Regulus. Corriendo, jugando, peleando. Sonrió, colocándose un mechón de cabello negro tras la oreja.

Ellos habían ganado.

Empleando la palma izquierda como visera, entorno los ojos en la luz del sol. Brillante, deslumbrante, con la luna detrás, tenue pero visible.

Extendiendo los brazos, dejó que el aire fresco del amanecer abrazara su cuerpo. El aroma de la tierra mojada, la hierba, el perfume de las flores, ella podía sentirlo. Nueva vida reemplazaba a la vieja, el ciclo de renacimiento comenzaba una vez más.

Tembló al percibir unos dedos jugar con su cabello. Soltando un suspiró, miró de forma acusadora al muchacho por el rabillo de ojo.

— ¿Qué es este, súbito interés por mi cabello?—preguntó, arrepintiéndose luego al ver una capa de ligera tristeza cubrir los ojos de Regulus.

—No sé—canturreo él, en un obvio intento por distraerle de su evaluación. Regulus siempre odiaba el que ella ondeara en sus sentimientos. En especial si el mismo no lo comprendía—Tal vez es porque lo vi a alguien hacerlo en el campo de batalla. Y me puse un poco envidioso. **[1]**

Ella acalló una risa, quedándosele atascada en mitad de su garganta. Regulus le miró ofendido.

— ¿Tú, envidioso de alguien?—interrogó con incredulidad la morena, negando—Eres el más engreído de todos los Santos. No te creo envidioso de nadie.

—Pues tengo mis momentos—aclaró el de Leo, pasando a recorrer los dedos por la mejilla de ella. Sonriendo al ver el rosado que ascendía en tonalidad e su piel—Esto podria volverse adictivo—manifestó con preocupación.

— ¿Avergonzarme?—preguntó, posando la yema de sus dedos sobre los de él. Regulus se detuvo, removiéndose incomodo—Quiero decir… ¿tienes una idea de lo penoso que es verte sin camisa?

El castaño enmudeció, colocándose en un segundo detrás de ella. Abrazándola, situando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, por debajo de sus delgados brazos. Fascinándose ante el descubrimiento de que las orejas de ella también se colorearon ¡Era la primera vez que veía algo así!

— ¡Oye!—se escandalizo la chica. Más no opuso resistencia, bajando la cabeza en claro signo de derrota—Eres un aprovechado—murmuró entre dientes.

—No puedo evitarlo—se lamentó, hundiendo la nariz en su cabello—Es instintivo.

—Al menos avisa—se quejó, ya no con pena, sino con nerviosismo.

—Perdón.

Hotaru se hubiera molestado por la forma animosa en que lo hizo, casi como si fueran niños otra vez. Creyendo que con disculparse arreglaba cada metedura de pata en la que se metía de cabeza, y a ella con él. Pero entonces, se dijo, ella siempre le perdonaba sus errores. Era algo natural que él asumiera que aquellas eran palabras mágicas.

Hotaru creía que lo eran.

Su corazón comenzó a temblar, no solo por la cercanía, sino por la realidad que le azoto en aquel momento en que se levanto de la cama con lágrimas en los ojos, falta de aire, y un hueco en el corazón.

El sol, oculto por las nubes, aún no terminaba de recuperar del todo la potencia de su luz. Aún tenían tiempo. Corto, pero lo tenían.

Perdido todo, solo quedaba el disfrutar.

Ella se deslizo de sus brazos, algo a lo que, extrañamente no opuso resistencia. Dedicándose en exclusivo a mirarla, con una sonrisa expectante. Como cuando ella iba a contarle historias.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando tuviste que ir con el señor Sísifo a una misión?

— ¿La de Rumania?—preguntó. Hotaru asintió. Regulus frunció la nariz—Por favor dime que no…—al ver la mano extendida en su dirección, y la sonrisa anhelante. Regulus supo que no tenia escapatoria—No te rías—pidió, rascándose el cuello—No recuerdo mucho.

—Yo sí recuerdo todo—se jactó, con un tono de superioridad que su vena competitiva no pudo ignorar— ¿O acaso olvidaste, que yo te tuve que enseñar y practicar contigo?

—Ninguno de los otros Santos dejo de recordármelo. Ni tampoco Athena—añadió, con una mueca de disgusto—No te pisaba tanto.

—Claro—acercándose a él, tomo sus manos, guiando una a su hombro derecho, y la otra a la cintura. No pudiendo evitar alegrarse al sentir el agarre inmediato— ¿Si recuerdas como era no? Uno, dos, tres…Uno, dos…

Él se movió hacia un lado, ella a otro. Izquierda, derecha, atrás, adelante. Ella tarareaba una canción, mientras él se encontraba pendiente de su rostro, concentrado a su vez en no perder el ritmo. Cuando lo perdía, terminaba pisándole los pies.

Pasaron los minutos, así como el aumento en la intensidad de los rayos solares. Él la hizo girar sobre el eje de sus pies. Hotaru rio, sintiéndose ligeramente mareada.

—Realmente te extrañe—susurró, atrayéndola nuevamente, volviendo a su posición inicial.

Los labios de ella temblaron. Dando una larga inspiración, se movió hacia la derecha, él al siguió. Preocupado de haber arruinado el momento, para después ampliar los ojos al ver dos cascadas cristalinas, que resaltaban la el fulgor de una brillante sonrisa. Una sonrisa de felicidad.

—Sabes una cosa—ella escondió su rostro en el cuello de él—No creo que pueda querer a otra persona. Aún si pasan diez años, o veinte, incluso si vuelvo a nacer— Colocando las manos sobre su pecho, su pecho que se estaba volviendo transparente. Ella tomo impulso apartándose, al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas con el brazo, dejándolo ahí. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar— ¿Qué pasa…no vas a decir nada?—preguntó, suprimiendo el dolor en su voz.

Con duda, el tomo el brazo que ella usaba para esconder el llanto. Apartándolo con la misma delicadez con la cual las mariposas solían volar en los bosques. Le sonrió, contento, desconcertándola notablemente.

— ¡Es bueno saberlo!—celebró.

— ¿Qué?—petrificada, contemplo el goce impreso en sus facciones.

—Lo cierto es que estuve pensando de camino aquí: Hotaru _es muy linda_ , a lo mejor, incluso si ella me quiere, eso no significa que alguien más no se fije en ella—soltando un gruñido de ligera molestia, probablemente ante la imagen menta. Hotaru no lo soporto, rompiendo a reír. Hasta el último momento Regulus sacaba el humor de la situación, por las cosas más absurdas— ¡No te burles! ¡No me gusta pensar que alguien más te va a tener!

— ¿Acaso eres un niño?—cuestiono, sin reproche alguno. Rozando las mejillas de su cara con los pulgares de su mano.

—Simplemente, quiero una promesa más—reveló.

Ella pudo haberse quedado sin aire, quieta, esperando días y años. Plantada en ese lugar, como un árbol que echa raíces. Solo para verlo. Sus ojos azules, esos mismo ojos que ella buscaba, y que a su vez, encontraban los suyos violetas. Manifestaron todas las emociones que siempre se vieron refrenadas por el orgullo y la inocencia del santo: amor, cariño, tristeza, miedo, frustración, impotencia. Un torrente de emociones dirigidas no a la situación, a esta despedida inminente, permanente por lo que le quedaba de vida. Sino a ella, exclusivamente a ella. Regulus quería una promesa, y ella creía justo que la pidiera.

Hotaru siempre habia sido la que las pedía.

— ¿Que tipo de promesa quieres?

Un fuerte viento movió salvajemente los cabellos de ambos. Cuando una nube de polvo y pequeños trozos (diminutos) de escombros se alzaron. Él la rodeo con sus brazos, apoyando su frente en la de ella, sus narices tocándose punta con punta.

—Una eterna, una que dure aún si nunca más nos volvemos a ver.

Pronunciadas aquellas palabras, con un deseo impregnado en la voz, que a Hotaru se le antojo tanto febril como honesto. Él acuno su rostro con ambas manos, posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

Esto no era como aquel beso accidental (primer beso), no deseado, que ella pensó le traería desgracias. Tampoco fue como el beso en la mejilla que dejo un calor fantasmal que le acoso a él por días, meses. Mucho menos insólito (estremecedor) como aquel en la nariz, diferente al tímido pero resuelto en las comisuras, de una naturaleza distinta al malicioso que el castaño depósito en su cuello, al anhelante de las manos, protector de la frente y arriesgado pero fugaz de la recompensa prometida.

Era la suma. Como una estrella cuyo resplandor va en aumento, hasta el punto en que alcanza su punto máximo. Explotando, viajando su luz a través de la galaxia. Saber eso, les permitió llorar satisfechos, en el momento en que la figura de él se disolvió en el aire. Abriendo ella los ojos con la vista dirigida al cielo infinito.

El sol habia recuperado su esplendor dorado.

—Nos volveremos a ver—aseguró.

En una era diferente, volverían a estar juntos.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Y así concluye esta historia! Realmente quise que este capítulo fuera emotivo. Pero no pude conseguirlo. No sé, sencillamente mi imaginación me fallo esta vez.

Para colmo, andaba imbécil porque mientras escribia esto veía el video del ED de Sailor Moon Crystal, más concretamente del hermoso ending "Gekkou". La letra traducida es una verdadera belleza, y me saco lo cursi.

¡El último capítulo es el epilogo!

 **[1]** Tal vez se dieron cuenta rápido, pero Regulus se refiere a Aiacos y Violate.

 **C** apítulos: **11** /12


	12. Sorpresa

**Disclamer** : Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenece, es propiedad tanto de Shiori Teshigori como de Masami Kurumada. En tanto Sailor Moon, es una obra perteneciente a Naoko Takeuchi. Lo único mío es la trama de esta historia.

Escrito para el reto "IC BESOS" de la página Imaginative Challenge de Facebook.

 **Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos.

 **Cronología:** Post-LC / SM (Act 52)

 _[_ _ **12**_ _:_ _ **S**_ _orpresa]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _areja:_ _ **R**_ _egulus de_ _ **L**_ _eo/_ _ **H**_ _otaru_ _ **T**_ _omoe]_

 _[_ _ **P**_ _alabras:_ _ **1499**_ _]_

* * *

 **Sorpresa**

La ceremonia habría concluido hace ya mucho, pero la celebración no. Hotaru sonrió, contemplando bajo la sombra de un manzano a la bella pareja. Su princesa sonreía, bailando improvisadamente con las demás. Mina y ella daban giros, sin soltarse de las manos, riendo. En tanto las demás aplaudían, indicando el ritmo. Solo Setsuna decidió permanecer a su lado, portando una expresión complacida ante aquel cuadro alegre.

—Se ven felices—opinó, jugueteando con el pequeño ramo de pensamientos amarillos y purpuras que tenia entre las manos. Setsuna estiró la comisura de sus labios al oírla, acomodándole la diadema de rosas blancas, obviamente artificiales, que traía puesta en su cabeza. Hotaru hizo una mueca— ¿No sería más fácil si me lo quito?—preguntó, esperando que Setsuna tuviera piedad de ella.

—Dame el gusto—rogándole con voz divertida. La mujer de piel oscura picó su nariz, adoptando un aire maternal—Me esmere mucho en hacer los vestidos.

Hotaru suspiró, sabiendo la batalla perdida de antemano. Recordaba perfectamente que el mismo día en que Serena y Darien anunciaron la fecha fijada para la boda, la rubia manifestó una petición especial como regalo de bodas a todas sus guardianas: Quería verlas en vestidos blancos como el de ella. Vestidos de novia, con ramos de flores frescas y velos.

Todas habían apoyado la idea con entusiasmo-hasta Haruka-pues la felicidad en los ojos azules y la alegría burbujeante en la sonrisa de su señora fueron más que suficiente para acallar toda duda. Ofreciéndose la propia Setsuna, con ayuda de Lita, el confeccionar las ropas de todas.

Río para sus adentros al recordar la sorpresa y estupefacción (fascinación) de los invitados, así como del sacerdote ante la visión de las ocho damas de honor, avanzando con pasos ligeros como si aquel fuera también su día soñado. Flaqueando los lados izquierdo y derecho del altar, divididas en dos grupos de cuatro; esperaron a que la autentica novia hiciera acto de presencia. Suscitando murmullos y halagos aún tras concluida la boda.

Cierta brisa de viento beso sus mejillas, elevando la tela perlada de su velo. Tentándola a dirigir la mirada al cielo, y así lo hizo. El cielo ya estaba mostrando signos de la noche próxima, de hecho el sol ya estaba completamente oculto, dando paso a pequeños luceros en el cielo. Hotaru cerró los ojos, empapando sus oídos con las voces de sus compañeras, de su princesa, del rumor del viento que acaricio sus hombros expuestos. El perfume del pasto húmedo por la lluvia de primavera, el perfume de las flores.

 _Simplemente, quiero una promesa más._

 _¿Qué tipo de promesa?_

 _Una eterna, una que dure aún si nunca más nos volvemos a ver._

—Setsuna—pronunciando el nombre débilmente, miró a la mujer a su lado, quien estaba atenta a lo que ella tuviera para decir— ¿Tu recuerdas tus vidas pasadas? ¿Antes de volver al sueño profundo?

Los ojos rojizos registraron los alrededores. Estaban alejadas lo suficiente como para abrir su palma, manifestando por encima de la misma su Orbe Granate. El Talisman brillaba con una luz tenue. Hotaru fijo sus ojos violeta en el interior de la joya color rubí.

—Nosotras recordamos todas nuestras encarnaciones—explicó la mayor, meditando sus siguientes palabras—Toma tiempo, y en ocasiones no recordamos exactamente todo. A veces los recuerdos se manifiestan como sueños, otras como voces o sensaciones difíciles de explicar—concluyó, al tiempo en que entornaba los ojos con evidente preocupación— ¿Has soñado con el pasado?

—Soñé con un tiempo en que fui amada—sonriendo, Hotaru toco con un dedo el centro de la piedra granate. Tiñéndosele los ojos de nostalgia, añoranza y dulzura. Para después, volver su atención al ramo entre sus manos, colocándolo a la altura de su rostro. Besando las flores—Fui muy feliz en ese entonces.

—Hotaru…

—Voy a dar una vuelta—y antes de que la Guardiana del Tiempo pudiera detenerla, escapó dando pasos largos, que fueron acallados por la hierba del terreno.

* * *

Camino por horas, con el ramo de pensamientos en una mano, y el par de tacones brillantes colgados por los dedos de la otra. La alfombra de flores que se extendía, brillando bajo la luz de la luna, en el claro de aquel pequeño bosque que marcaba los límites de la catedral donde la ceremonia se llevo a cabo; le parecieron un sitio ideal para descansar. Arrodillándose lentamente, levantó la falda del vestido para que esta cayese sobre las flores como una carpa, evitando arruinarlas demasiado. Depositando el ramo a un lado, sobre la tela blanca.

Rodeándose con sus propios brazos, bajo el rostro. Tratando de soportar la soledad y ligera envidia que despertaba en ella la imagen de su señora, junto al hombre que amaba.

Ella estaba feliz, lo estuvo cuando anunciaron el compromiso. Pero entonces, tuvo esos sueños. Esos sueños donde el chico de cabellera castaña le miraba con esos bellos ojos azules, tomaba su mano, le sonreía o prometía cosas. Era soportable, si no pensaba que podrían ser recuerdos. Memorias de tiempos mejores. Comenzó a tener esos sueños antes de conocer al resto. No obstante, en aquellos últimos días no hicieron más que intensificarse, volverse más nítidos y reales.

Produciendo un hueco en su corazón, un vacio que no se sentía como tal. Pero que al mismo tiempo, provocaba el nacimiento de un calor indescriptible que le alentaba a sonreir.

El movimiento entre las hojas de unos arbustos le alertó de que no se encontraba sola. Tensando el cuerpo, se giró rápidamente a su derecha. Siendo testigo de cómo un muchacho vestido con un uniforme, que ella supo reconocer como el de los mozos que estaban atendiendo en la fiesta. Tenía la cabeza coronada con hojas, por ahí y por allá. Así como raspones en el rostro y la respiración agitada.

— ¿Estás bien?

Como impulsado por un resorte, él levanto la vista. Haciendo que ella dejara de respirar.

Eran ojos azules los que la miraban. Al tratar de pararse, la luz de la luna golpeo su cabeza, revelando el castaño del cabello, incitándole al llanto.

Era él.

Sin dar tiempo, ni explicaciones. Dando pasos largos, el joven que ella creía una ilusión de sus sueños, la tomo de ambos brazos, asaltando su boca. Pese a lo sorpresivo del beso, ella no se resistió, aún cuando en circunstancias normales debería gritar.

Pero no era necesario, y lo sabía. La realidad de tenerlo ahí con ella, besándola como en sus sueños, se fue disipando, aumentando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Correspondiendo al mismo. Con tal intensidad, que debieron separarse solo para reabastecer el aire en sus pulmones.

Regulus se rio bajito, con esa expresión de niño que ella encontraba adorable.

—Te encontré—dijo, con un japonés bastante básico, se percató ella.

—Lo hiciste—quitándole las hojas del cabello. Le dirigió una mirada curiosa— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Regulus gimió, notablemente fastidiado por la pregunta.

—Tío Sísifo no me creía lo de mis sueños. Así que me escape.

— ¡¿Tú que?!

—Bueno, no escape. Papá me dio permiso, solo que el tío Sisifo no lo sabe.

—Dios— ella se cubrió el rostro parcialmente con una mano. Este chico no podía ser más impulsivo—Es natural que no te crean—estaba tan cansada de repente—Seguro les dijiste algo como que tu novia de otra vida estaba en algún lugar del mundo—se burló. Él se quedo callado, afirmando con su silencio lo dicho—Regulus…—entono el nombre como si estuviera decepcionada de él.

— ¡Es que si no venia ahora, no sé cuando podria! ¡Además, tuve suerte!—ante la confusión de ella, él decidió explicarse. Entusiasmado—Verás, vine aquí. Pero no sabía nada del idioma. Fue muy difícil, hasta que me encontré con Tenma y Yato. Me sorprendí mucho de verlos, siendo franco. Como sea, me los cruce y me hice su amigo; de nuevo—al decir esto, ella percibió la melancolía en su voz—Estaba falto de dinero. Por lo cual ellos me ayudaron a conseguir este trabajo—tomo un pliegue del uniforme de mesero—Y te vi…—ella se sonrojo, al sentir los dedos de él acariciar la concha de su oreja. Mientras le penetraba con una intensidad amorosa—Estás hermosa—declaró besando su frente.

—Basta—susurró con avergonzada. Nada habia cambiado al parecer.

—Hotaru...—ella se rehusó al encontrarse con su mirada, estremeciéndose en el momento en que él le tomo de la barbilla, obligándole a hacerlo—Se me ocurrió una buena idea—dijo, con ese ánimo suyo, que igualaba la intensidad del sol—Casémonos—propuso, tomándola en voladas, con una mano en su columna vertebral, y la otra por debajo de sus muslos.

Ella se mordió el interior de la mejilla, suprimiendo la tentación de sonreir. Inclinando el cuello, para besarlo, tomándolo ahora ella, con la guardia baja.

—Sí…—susurró, contenta de comprobar que las mejillas de él estaban ruborizadas. Pasando a adoptar una expresión seria al minuto siguiente—Cuando cumplamos veinte.

—Es mucho tiempo—se quejo él.

—Claro que no. No comparado con miles de vidas.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Y este fue el epilogo! Lo cierto es que yo deseaba escribir algo bien largo. Pero, tristemente el reto solo permite 1500 palabras.

Desde el inicio de la historia, el universo que yo use para SM es el manga. Es por este motivo que ubique el epilogo en el capítulo final del mismo. Durante la boda de Darien y Serena.

¡A todo esto! Me volví a leer el Acto 52 con el fin de tener una idea sobre como iba a abordar el asunto. Cuando note algo peculiar, en la escena cuando Serena sale de la iglesia. Las Scout están todas vestidas con curiosos vestidos, que, más tarde supe eran vestidos de novia según el artbook oficial del manga. Y eran los mismos, no una imagen de las scout vistiendo los vestidos solo porque si. Me puse como loca literalmente por descubrir esto tan tarde.

Inmediatamente, recordando la importancia que sus amigas y guardianas representan para Serena. Creí posible que ella les pidiera vestir esos vestidos en lugar de los comunes vestidos de dama de honor. Formándose esta idea en mi cabeza. ¡Y que bueno que así fue!

Para los interesados en como es el vestido de Hotaru (a mi no se me da explicar bien la ropa), les dejo un link con la imagen: oi66. tinypic 15g894i .jpg

Y para sacarlos de dudas. Hotaru en este episodio tiene entre 14-15. En el último capitulo, la boda se celebra cuando ya ha sucedido el combate contra Galaxia y el Caos. Según lo dicho en el manga, Serena se casaría entre los 21-22 años. Puesto que se ha dicho que ella asciende al trono del Milenio de Plata al cumplir los 22, ese mismo año, tiene a Rini. En el manga, tras renacer, Hotaru tras revivir tendría cerca de 10-11. Mis matemáticas no son perfectas, pero para cuando se celebra la boda, ella tendría la edad establecida.

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les gustara la historia tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla.

 **C** apitulos: **12** /12


End file.
